untamed desire
by booklover23648
Summary: This is a Dramione story that will have some supernatural themes in the future. The Blaise/Draco friendship is also a big topic and Hermione and Draco are Heads. I hope you enjoy the story and if you have any critique (no mean one please :P) or ideas/tips, just let me know :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"You want us to what?" Hermione said and stared at the professor right in front of her. "You cannot seriously ask me to live with this idiot?" "But Miss Granger," tried McGonagall. "Every Head Girl before you has lived with the Head Boy, you cannot possible ask us to make an exception for you, just because of your history."

Hermione continued to stare at her professor. She didn't want to disappoint her, but she just didn't feel like she could make that much of a sacrifice. Living with Draco Malfoy. How could McGonagall seriously think that they would not murder each other by the end of the week?

"You will only have to share a common room, bathroom and kitchen. You will each have your own bedroom, I am sure you can come to an agreement with Mr. Malfoy?" asked the professor and gave her _the look._ The kind of look that wouldn't leave any room for a discussion. Hermione sighed and tried to give herself a pep talk. Maybe Malfoy had grown up as well? He surely couldn't be as bad as he had been during first year?

"Okay professor, I will try my best, but I am sure Malfoy wont agreeing to this," Hermione tired one last time. "Oh he already did. He will await you in your new chambers," McGonagall said. "The password is _unity_." With that McGonagall continued to write something down and Hermione left the headmistresses office. Draco Malfoy of all people. She made her way to her new chambers and tried to ignore the panic that was beginning to rise. Come on girl, you have defeated the Dark Lord, surely you can handle a little bit of Draco Malfoy. But honestly Hermione was not sure, if she could handle Draco Malfoy of all people. He had always had a way of getting to her and regardless of what she told herself, it was not easy to ignore him. But his side had lost and Hermione's had won. She would not be scared of him anymore. He was just a boy and he would not harm her in Hogwarts.. Or would he?

Hermione reached the portray that led to her rooms, mumbled the password and walked into her new chambers. The room had wonderful, high ceilings. Two armchairs and a sofa were draped in front of a fireplace. She was still admiring her new home, when she spotted two people sitting in the armchairs. A head with black and one with blond hair where visible and Hermione braced herself against the attack that she saw coming. But neither of the two had heard Hermione and the boys continued their conversation. Hermione saw her chance and made her way to the staircase that was leading to her bedroom. As she reached the top stairs Hermione thought that she heard a low growl, but she hurried forward to her room, fled inside and shut the door. She sunk on her bed and tried to release all the tension she felt in her body. Hermione stared at the ceiling until the exhaustion hit her and she fell asleep.

 _downstairs_

"Draco? Are you alright?" Blaise looked worriedly at his best friend. Draco had turned towards the staircase leading to Granger's room and was _growling?_ "Draco?" "Blaise", Draco murmured, his gaze still fixed on the staircase. "There is something I must tell you."

"Okay, so you know my summer has been pretty different. My father is forced to stay at the manor all the time and my mother tries her best to restore the Malfoy name. I really couldn't care less about what my father does, but one day during summer, he summoned me to his study," Draco breathed out heavily and looked at Blaise. "He made me sit down and then he just told me."

"He told you what? What did he tell you Draco?" asked Blaise and looked at his best friend worriedly.

"He told me.. That I was a werewolf," said Draco and buried his face in his hands. Blaise looked at his friend. He didn't know what to think, he saw Draco being desperate and tried to make up what he thought about this. A werewolf. Draco, a werewolf.

"Well.. So what changes Apart from the fur?" Blaise asked. Draco looked at his friend and gave him an icy glare.

Draco said dryly: "I might develop a stronger appetite for raw meat, my senses are heightened and I will turn into a fucking wolf every full moon, but oh no worries mate, apart from that I will be just the same." Draco turned from his friend and threw a pillow through the whole room.

"No need to get sassy. I am just trying to figure this situation out, it isn't much easier for me to grasp this. After all, we all thought we were purebloods, the purest of the pure," Blaise added and fixed his gaze on something very far away from Draco's eyes.

"Thanks, no need to rub salt into the wound, but to be honest this is not all. My father is also a werewolf and well my mother is his mate. As in a girlfriend for a lifetime," said Draco this and Blaise started to laugh.

"This is just ridiculous," Blaise said, interrupted by laughter. "You find out, that you are a werewolf and the thing you're most worried about, is that you will love someone until the end of your life. That you will never be alone. Yeah, I am sure that's the bad part about it." At this, Blaise looked at Draco and rolled his eyes. Draco looked at his best friend and felt the relaxed he had been in days. It had been difficult to not talk about this with anyone and Draco couldn't help himself, but to feel a little lost. Everything he had once stood for was a lie.

"But you can't tell anyone Blaise, ok? My parents know and McGonagall knows, because she is the headmistress, but that's it", he looked Blaise in eye and saw to his relief that his best friend was nodding. "Of course buddy, your secret is safe with me and hey, now I'll be able to have a little fun with you. All those jokes that I will be able to tell, that no one will understand," said Blaise and mischief twinkled in his eyes. Draco closed his eyes and buried his head in his hands, once again.

 _the next morning_

Hermione woke up and blinked a few times. She took in her surroundings and couldn't keep the smile from spreading on her face. Finally, she was at Hogwarts again. It wasn't that she didn't like the boys and being with them, but Hogwarts was her home and she had missed it a lot this past year, especially the library. Oh, all those books she would be able to read. Only thinking about the books made her feel all fuzzy and happy inside.

She got out of bed, picked up her robes and made her way to the bathroom. The door was open and no Malfoy was in sight. Thankfully. She had yet to encounter him and she couldn't help, but feel a little happy, that their meeting was not happening right now. What she needed now was a good shower and a nice breakfast. Not ferret boy.

As soon as the shower turned on, Draco stirred. Why did she have to take her shower so early and why did she have to be so bloody loud about it? He grabbed his pillow and put it over his head. For Grangers sake he hoped that he would be able to sleep another hour. He just knew that their first meeting wouldn't be pleasant otherwise and just by the way this day had started he was pretty sure that he would see her today. What a lucky fellow he was.

 _after classes_

Hermione sighed contently. She was sitting at their little table in the common room and looking at the paper she had just finished. No one liked homework, but Hermione couldn't deny that she had somehow missed the process of achieving this sort of thing. The classes had been pretty much the same. There was now an 8th grade for all those students that hadn't been able to attend classes last year. They weren't many, maybe about 18, but it was nice to see all those people again. Well, except for those Slytherin faces but oh well, what could you do about it? Hermione looked at her finished assignment and couldn't help but wonder if Ron and Harry were already behind again. She would bet on it.

Hermione was feeling content and just about to start her Potions assignment, when Draco Malfoy walked in. Oh no.

"Granger."

"Malfoy."

They stared at each other. Hermione looked at Malfoy and noticed that he looked different. It almost seemed like he was sniffing? He had his head crooked to the left side, his eyes were half closed and he was sniffing. She couldn't find another word for it.

"Are you alright Malfoy?"

"Yes, yes, I am perfectly fine," mumbled he absently. "You smell different. Do you have a new perfume?"

Hermione couldn't help but gape at him. A new perfume? What was he trying to do? Humiliate her by being weird? She couldn't figure him out, so she did what she could do best, attack.

"Sure, I bought it yesterday, just for you. Together with the lingerie set in Slytherin green, I was hoping we would get it on tonight," Hermione remarked dryly and waited. One, two, three..

"What?! Sod off Granger. I would never get it on with you!" shouted Malfoy and looked at her as if she had lost her mind. Hermione just smirked. Merlin, he must have come to his senses again.

"Well, weren't you just asking me about my perfume and complementing me, that I smelled oh so delicious?" Hermione asked and couldn't help but smirk. Malfoy just gaped at her and tried desperately to come up with a witty comeback, or at least some insult, but it seemed that his head was empty. Damn that perfume of hers, he couldn't seriously be attracted to that annoying know-it-all's perfume. Hermione seemed to have mercy with him, because she then started talking again.

"See Malfoy, I like working with you as much as I like licking Dragon poo. Not at all, but we have to make this work, because I wont risk losing my head status just because we can't be civil to each other. So what do you think? Should we call it a truce?"

Hermione looked like someone was giving her something extremely sour to eat when she said this. She was grimacing, but Draco couldn't help but admire her for trying to be the bigger person. It was a logical suggestion and Draco had thought about the same thing, because they would, after all, be living together.

"Yes, I believe that's a good idea. Maybe we should also talk about some rules? Living together might not be easy and we can at least try to make it easier by making some rules?"

Now it was Hermione's turn to gape. She couldn't believe that she hadn't come up with this idea. She was the most organised person in the world, but the idea of rules hadn't even crossed her mind. She mentally slapped herself for not being as prepared, as she had wanted to be.

"Okay, rules..," Hermione stumbled and tried to avoid eye contact with Malfoy. She couldn't help it; he still made her feel uneasy.

"Well first of all, I think we should both be allowed to invite our friends over. I won't be complaining when those Gryffindor goofs come around and therefore you will be tolerating my Slytherin friends?"

"They are not goofs! Stop calling them that, but yes, that seems sound. I also think, we uhm.. Maybe shouldn't.. You know..," Hermione stuttered and wrung her hands. Malfoy just looked annoyed. "Spit it out, Granger."

"Well, we shouldn't be bothering the other person with certain activities? Like you know taking them to your room is fine, but the bathroom and other stuff would be taboo. You know I am just not comfortable with that kind of stuff and I wouldn't to walk in on any of your activities and certainly not with a person I know. Do you know how awkward that would be, I could never look them in the eyes again," Hermione rambled. She had started quite the rant and her cheeks were flushed. Draco chuckled silently. He knew Granger was a prude.

"So you have heard of my reputation, I guess?" Draco asked and smirked at her. He couldn't help but wink and saw with pleasure that Granger was blushing even harder.

"Well yes, though I do think that the title "Slytherin Sex God" is a little exaggerated," Hermione said, rolled her eyes and turned away from him. She was scribbling on some parchment and Draco had the feeling that she was trying to distract herself.

"No need to get flustered Granger, you would know if I would make a move on you. Not as if it would happen, but you would know," Draco said and winked at her.

She was going to slap him for this stupid wink. Hermione was so shocked she couldn't help but to look as if someone had told her that Dumbledore was a prima ballerina. Draco made his way to his room. He was fully aware, that Hermione's eyes were on his back and he enjoyed that look on the Gryffindor's face. It was just too entertaining to shock this goody Gryffindor.

"AND NO SEDUCING THE ROOMMATE," screamed Granger from the common room. Malfoy chuckled and turned around. With one final smirk he said: "Oh it's alright Hermione, I am used to girls trying to get into my pants."

He heard her frustrated shriek from the common room and made his way to his bedroom.

This git! He couldn't be civil for one minute! Also, had he just called her Hermione? Surely he hadn't. Hermione stomped her foot, she couldn't help it, she didn't want to act like a three year old, but seriously, why did he have to be so bloody annoying. _And good looking._ No, no, no. She would never admit that Malfoy was good looking, he was an annoying prat. She shut her potions book, grabbed her bag and stomped off to her room.

 _a week later_

Living with Malfoy had been alright. Hermione couldn't believe that she was saying this, but he had been decent. They hadn't interacted much, or seen much of each other for that matter, but they hadn't killed the other yet and to Hermione that was an achievement. But now she was sensing a storm coming up, because McGonagall had had the glorious idea to order them to plan the Yule ball. They would be having one this year to promote unity. Hermione thought that this was a great idea, especially for the 8th graders, but she would prefer to do the planning on her own. Consulting Malfoy about ideas, wasn't ideal to her. She had only seen him in classes today, but he had yet to return to their dorm. So Hermione decided to have a nice, relaxing bath. She walked into the bathroom and let the water fill the tub. She then magically added different scents and some bubbles. She happily looked at the bathtub and inhaled the lovely scent of spring. Taking of her clothes, she got into the tub and relaxed almost instantly. This was heaven. She let her head fall back and closed her eyes.

The water was turning cold and Hermione heard voices from downstairs. Malfoy must be back and he had brought his friends over. She sighed. She needed to get out of the tub, but then she would be forced to walk through the common room to her room only wearing a towel. Great, why did she have to put her clothes in the laundry right away? She wrung a towel around herself and looked into the mirror. Well, at least everything was covered and it wasn't like the towel was super small, it was actually quite big, so Hermione felt a little more confident.

Coming down the stairs leading to the common room, her confidence faded quickly. She peeked around the corner and saw two other Slytherins apart from Malfoy. Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. To be honest she didn't know a lot about these two apart from their friendship with Malfoy. Blaise had been here on her first day, but she hadn't seen him since then and Theo hadn't visited prior to this day. Zabini had a certain reputation with girls and seemed like quite the Casanova. There wasn't a lot about Nott that she knew, he was always pretty quiet during classes, but she knew that he had really good marks. Hermione gathered all her Gryffindor courage and walked around the corner. She didn't look at the boys and made it halfway through the room, before they noticed her. Hoping, she walked a little faster and had almost reached the staircase, when she heard it. Again. A growl, this time she was certain. She turned, very slowly and found the three Slytherin boys staring at her. Theo and Blaise looked a little startled, but still seemed to be enjoying the show. Subconsciously, Hermione held the towel a little tighter. She then looked at Draco and would have liked to run right to her room and to never come out again. He looked _hungry_. There wasn't another word for it and he had an almost predatorily look in his eyes.

"Well Granger, don't you want to cover yourself? You are giving Blaise and Theo quite the show," he said to her and she thought that there was something like anger in his voice.

"Well Malfoy," started Hermione in the same fashion as him. "I don't believe that I am giving anyone any kind of show. Everything that needs to be covered is covered and I don't see why I couldn't enjoy a good book here on _our_ sofa."

With these words she turned to the sofa, grabbed her book and started reading. She actually hadn't wanted to do this, but something about Malfoy's comment had hurt her pride. She wouldn't let him talk to her like that and she seriously thought that there was nothing wrong about the towel she was "wearing". Sure, normally she wouldn't sit in the common room like this, but what was the difference to her shorts and tank tops?

Malfoy was fuming, he didn't know why it bothered him, but Theo and Blaise were currently staring at Hermione as if she was a piece of meat. He couldn't help but growl again and Blaise shot him a confused look.

"Are you alright man?"

"Sure, I am fine," said Malfoy through gritted teeth. The truth was that Malfoy wanted to grab that stupid Know-It-All, throw her over his shoulder, carry her to her room and force her to wear something that covered every inch of her skin. Those legs, god dammit. What was wrong with him? He knew that being a werewolf also meant a higher, well sex drive, but seriously it was Granger. A prudish bookworm.

"Mates, let's go to the Slytherin dorm, maybe there the girls will know how to dress appropriately," said Malfoy and stormed out of the dorm, before he could do something very stupid. He heard Granger shout something after him. Blaise and Theo were following him and for a second he was glad that he didn't have to hurt them. Wait a second, hurt them?

"Draco, what the hell is wrong with you?" asked Blaise and looked at his friend. Draco was currently grimacing and his hands were curled into fists.

"I don't know. Maybe it's the wolf? It is getting awfully close to the full moon. I just cant seem to control my thoughts when a half naked girl sits a few meters away from me," Draco said and continued to walk extremely fast. He needed to get away from that bookworm, otherwise he wouldn't be able to restrain himself. Damn this stupid wolf. Under normal circumstances he would never look at Granger. At least not to often. She had pretty spectacular legs though. He closed his eyes and walked faster. The worst part was fighting his wolf, because he wanted to turn around and do some not so nice things with Granger. He was going insane.

Unknown to Draco, Blaise and Theo exchanged a few knowing glances. Oh Draco was in for a nice year at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning was a Saturday and Hermione went into their little kitchen to make herself some breakfast. This little kitchen was actually a nice thing, because Hermione was able to have a nice and relaxed Saturday morning without having to go to the great hall. She was trying to grab those tea bags on the top shelf, but couldn't quite reach it. She stretched and tried desperately to grab it.

"A little too short aren't you?" asked a chuckling Malfoy from behind her. God those legs would be the death of him.

Hermione ignored Malfoy and tried desperately to reach the tea. Suddenly there was a hard body pressed against her from behind. A hand reached next to hers, grabbed the tea bags and set them on the counter. But then instead of drawing away again, Hermione could feel Malfoy sniffing her hair? There it was again the sniffing? Hermione stood still and didn't dare to move. Something about the current situation made her feel uneasy. Malfoy moved his nose from her hair, which was currently in a bun, to her neck and Hermione could swear she felt a tongue lick her neck. Right where her pulse was. Now this freaked Hermione out and she turned around to bash Malfoy, but he was gone. She put a tea bag in her hot water, grabbed the mug and fled to her room. Damn this ferret.

Draco was in trouble, big trouble. He couldn't believe that he just licked her. Okay that sounded wrong, even in his head, but why? Why couldn't he have just used his wand, like every normal wizard? No, Draco Malfoy had of course seen his opportunity and used it. He had been so close and oh my god, she smelled divine. Even better from up close, he could have buried his face in her hair and this scared him. He needed this full moon to be over, so that he could be normal again. This was horrifying. He just hoped that Hermione hadn't realized the last part, it was over really quickly so what were the chances that she felt it. Not too big, he hoped.

Hermione was currently pacing through her room and trying to sort out her thoughts. There was something about Draco Malfoy these days, that made her uneasy and no, it wasn't the fact that he was quite good looking. His behaviour and the way he looked, something was off. A growl, the looks he gave her and lastly that lick, something was up and Hermione was determined to find out what it was. She grabbed her bag from her bed, looked downstairs into the common room and when finding it empty, sprinted out of their dorms. She would not return from the library until she knew what Malfoy was up to.

 _a few hours later_

Oh my god. Hermione stared at the book in front of her. She should have realised this a lot earlier. After all, she had been the one to identify Lupin as one. What was she supposed to do now? Talk with a professor? The headmistress? Malfoy? No, that was not an option. She had just checked the moon calendar and the next full moon was only five nights away. She couldn't risk talking to him so close to the full moon. Where should she go though? She didn't really feel like returning to their dorm, but Malfoy would grow suspicious if she wouldn't come back, she just knew.

Well then, I guess I just have to act unknowingly. Yeah, good luck with that Hermione. She sighed, grabbed her bag and slowly made her way back to the tower where their rooms were located. She mumbled "unity" and walked into the common room. Thankfully, it was empty. She fell onto the couch and closed her eyes for a second; sooner than she knew it she was asleep.

Draco entered the common room and groaned. This couldn't be true, he had tried all day to get Granger out of his might and now she was asleep on the sofa looking extremely cute and vulnerable. This witch. His wolf was becoming a serious problem. He forced his feet to walk away from Granger and went up to his bedroom, but first he would take a cold shower to clear his mind.

Hermione woke and realised that she had actually fallen asleep. Great, so much about just closing your eyes for a little while. With a sigh she got up from the sofa and stretched. Standing on her tiptoes she reached for the sealing with her fingers. Her back cracked in a few places and Hermione realised just how badly she needed a good rest. Way to go, only the second week of classes and Hermione's back was already going on a strike from all the sitting. Well tomorrow was Sunday and then she could have a nice and relaxed day, because she had already completed all of her homework. Maybe she could hang out with Ron and Harry, although she was sure that the two would not be done with all their homework. Oh those boys would be the death of her.

Oh this girl would be the death of him. Draco had just left the shower and was standing in the common room with only a towel wrapped around his hips. Granger was currently stretching and Draco tried his best to not growl. Her hair was the normal mess, but today it just looked sexy to Draco. He shook his head, silently went to his room and closed the door with a sigh. He couldn't wait for the full moon to be over, this was a lot harder than experiencing a full moon at the manor. Maybe he should write his parents about it? Maybe tomorrow. Draco put on a pair of boxers and went to bed.

 _the next morning_

The sun shining into Draco's room was what woke him up the next morning. He felt refreshed and was happy that today was a Sunday. Blaise and him had Quidditch practice today and afterwards they would meet with Theo in the Slytherin common room to hang out.

Draco couldn't wait to fly again, it had been too long since the last time and he hoped that a little Quidditch would help his wolfish problems as well.

The Quidditch training had been both, exciting and exhausting. Blaise and Draco were covered in mud and wet, because it had been pouring, but they were on their way to the Slytherin common room to meet Theo.

"So, is everything alright? Are you prepared for the full moon? Do uhm.. you need help?" Blaise asked. Draco sighed.

"No, everything is prepared. My parents contacted McGonagall when they found out I inherited the gene and she will be bringing me to the Shrieking Shack before the moon is up. I will be safe to turn there and nobody will here me. I wont be able to get into the castle as well, so nobody will be endangered", said Draco and continued walking.

"The Shrieking Shack? That's creepy mate, I wouldn't want to spend a night there.. Well, except with a witch to protect and keep safe and warm," said Blaise and wiggled with his eyebrows. Draco looked at his friend and couldn't help but laugh, he was incorrigible.

"I am glad that you are more scared about me being afraid than turning into a bloody wolf," said an eye rolling Draco.

"Well, you wont harm yourself, will you? So why should I be scared for you? You will be fine turning into a wolf, as long as no human crosses your path." Blaise flashed Draco a grin. They had arrived at the Slytherin common room and were now searching for Theo. He was sitting in a chair in front of the fire. Both, Draco and Blaise were glad he had been able to secure this spot, because they needed to get warm again. Draco wasn't as cold as Blaise, because his werewolf blood kept him warm. It was one of the perks of being a werewolf. His body temperature was a little higher than the human one.

"So how was practice?" asked Theo as Blaise and Draco sat down beside him.

"Bloody cold. Finch let us train for an extra twenty minutes, because he thought we weren't enthusiastic enough. Bloody idiot, we were freezing, of course we weren't being enthusiastic," said Blaise and rolled his eyes when speaking of their captain.

"So Draco, how was it the last time? You know when you turned?" asked Theo and looked a little worried.

"It was pretty awful. My parents told me that my father acted like a berserk every time he turned, until he found his mate, my mother. Then he didn't even have to lock himself somewhere, he was calmer and could think. Now, when I turn, I only desire to find my mate," said Draco awkwardly and somewhat annoyed. The last time he had been at the manor, when the turning had taken place and his parents had locked him in the cellar. It had been the worst feeling he had ever experienced. He had felt hollow and incomplete. The wish to protect his. Oh god, he sounded like a Neanderthal.

"And there is nothing you can do against it? Well apart from finding your mate obviously?" Draco just shook his head and Theo looked sadly at him. Blaise had a curious look on his face and Draco knew that he was up to something.

 _the next day_

Blaise waited until Draco had left for the washroom. Then he sprinted upstairs to Hermione's room. He knew she wasn't there yet, so it was a perfect chance. He grabbed a red sweater that hung over a chair and raced back down, he then stuffed it into his bag and waited for Draco to return, he needed this to work.

 _two days later_

It was the evening before the full moon. Draco, Theo and Blaise were sitting in the Head's common room and Hermione was still in the library. Blaise and Theo would soon be leaving.

"Okay Draco there is something I want to give to you. Now don't get mad at me, ok?" Blaise looked at Draco somewhat guilty.

"I don't know. I will try my best, but if you did something entirely stupid I might not be able to," said Draco and eyed his friend warily.

"Well, so Theo and I have a theory concerning your mate. And before you get all angry, hear us out. I wont tell you yet, whom we think it is. But I went to the library the other day, because I couldn't stop thinking about the conversation we had. I wanted to know if there was a way to calm you during your turnings without your mate's presence. And well there is," said Blaise and made a pause. Draco looked at him with wide eyes and Blaise was somewhat nervous.

"So, I found that a piece of clothing or an item carrying her scent could actually calm you. You could just try it for tomorrow night and then you would know. And would maybe also be able to have a decent night?"

Draco just looked at his friends and couldn't help but think them crazy. This couldn't be this easy, was he actually some lovesick puppy now?

"Well," said Draco hoarsely. "Do you have something of her? Of the one you guys are suspecting?"

Blaise and Theo exchanged a few glances, they seemed nervous and weren't sure if this was such a good idea after all. Draco seemed tense.

"Well can I see it? Or actually can I smell it?"

Blaise opened his bag and handed a red bundle to Draco. It was the sweater he had "borrowed" from Granger the other day.

The change in Draco's behaviour and compartment happened instantly. He seemed to relax as soon as he smelled the sweater and his face looked peaceful. His eyes changed. They weren't silver anymore, but had a yellow glow to them and Draco was growling. It was quite low and didn't seem threatening, but content. Theo and Blaise exchanged another look and were sure; Hermione was Draco's mate. This reaction wasn't a normal one.

"Do you feel anything Draco?" asked Theo and looked at his friend.

Oh Draco was feeling something. This scent was heaven, pure heaven. He wanted to close his eyes and just inhale this scent for the rest of his life. Although he would prefer to have the source of this scent in his arms, right now. It would be a lot more satisfying than cuddling a sweater, but for now the sweater would have to do the job.

"Yes, I am fine," said Draco and put the sweater down. "I am not sure this will work, but I will give it a try. Even though I don't like that you have been going behind my back and I certainly don't like that you wont tell me, whose sweater this is."

"I am seeing the look in your eyes Drakey, if we would tell you whose this is, you would go to her and never leave her side again. Enjoy the full moon," said Blaise. A smirk was plastered on his face. With this, Theo and Blaise left and Draco was left with a sweater.

Hermione was sitting in the Gryffindor common room with Harry and Ron. She hadn't seen much of Malfoy these last days and she was quite happy about it. She didn't know how to react to him being a werewolf and she was afraid that she would let something slip. Hanging out with these boys was helping her forget ferret boy for one evening and she was having a lot of fun. Ron and Harry were of course behind on their homework, but she had helped them, when she had come to the common room a few hours ago and they were now finishing their last essays.

"So Ron, how are things going with Lavendar?" asked Hermione and laughed when the red haired boy was blushing. "That good?" added Hermione with a smirk.

"Yes, things are going good," stuttered Ron. "But you are like a sister Hermione and I don't want to talk about this kind of stuff with you." He was making a face and Hermione had to hold back a snigger. Ron could be so immature. Telling him about her love life wasn't her favourite thing to do either, but it was just so funny to see Ron get all fidgety, when she wanted to know about Lavendar. Harry didn't have a problem to talk about his relationship with Ginny, but he had always been the calmer and more mature one.

"Oh Hermione, don't mock him," said Harry and looked at Ron. "Ron you should know by now that she doesn't actually want to know, she just wants to rile you up."

"You are just evil 'Mione, you should have been sorted into Slytherin," said Ron. Hermione just grinned at him. Luckily, she and Ron had decided to remain friends. It had been nice to kiss him this one time during the war, but afterwards, they had soon realised that they were more like siblings than lovers. Kissing Ron had been weird and awkward. It had felt like an act and not like love. Hermione hadn't felt any special when their lips had met and she had been disappointed. First, she had thought that the novels she had read were exaggerated, but then Ginny had told her what she felt like kissing Harry. This was when Hermione decided that a relationship with Ron wouldn't work; there wasn't any chemistry between them. She sighed. Surely there someone somewhere waiting for her.

She then said goodbye to the boys and returned to the head quarters. She had enjoyed spending the day with the boys; it had been too long since she had last seen them properly. Head duties and school were a lot to handle.

She walked into the common room and sighed with relief when she realised that Malfoy wasn't there. She didn't want to meet him the night before the full moon. To come up with a plan would be a good idea, but Hermione had no idea what to do about the whole situation. With a sigh Hermione walked up to her room and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Tomorrow is the full moon. Draco had no desire to experience the turning and the same restlessness and despair as always. He was only glad that he wouldn't be attracted to Granger anymore. It was getting harder and harder to keep his distance and he couldn't always hang out in the Slytherin dorms. Maybe Blaise plan would work, that would be nice.

 _the next afternoon_

"Are you ready Mr. Malfoy?" asked professor McGonagall as she escorted him to the Shrieking Shack.

"As alright as the circumstances allow me to be, but to be honest, I feel a lot better now than before my first turning. I will be alright and I can't hurt anyone, so that is nice to know as well," answered Draco. They had just reached their destination.

"I will return now to the castle. You are allowed to walk the grounds tonight, the castle is charmed to keep you out and no one will leave it, so there won't be any incidents."

"Thanks professor, I appreciate it," said Draco and walked towards the house.

The turning had happened quickly. Draco could already tell that tonight was different. The restlessness he had experienced during his prior turnings was not there. The sweater was a little bundle on the ground and Malfoy settled down next to it. He put his snout in the sweater and fell asleep surrounded and comforted by this amazing scent.

The next morning, Malfoy awoke, once human again. He grabbed the sweater and returned to the castle. He had never been this calm during a turning. He needed to know whom this sweater belonged to, because it was his mates'. Humming with excitement he made his way to his rooms. He was going to find her and everything would return to normal. He was sure that they would be able to continue their normal lives. In his room, he quickly changed and was out again in a minute, he couldn't wait to talk to Blaise.

"Malfoy stop," said a voice coming from the armchair in front of the fireplace. It was Granger.

"Granger, as lovely as chatting with you always is, I really need to get going. I have no time to talk to you right now," he turned around and had almost reached the portrait when Granger spoke again.

"I know what you are," said Granger and Draco froze on the spot. No, how could she know. He felt like an ice bucket had been dropped over his head. He couldn't move. Then, to make this even worse, she asked: "Is that my sweater in your hands?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione had narrowed her eyes and was looking at the sweater that Malfoy was holding in his hand. Malfoy started to panic and he felt himself blushing. Trying to change the topic, he asked: "So what am I? Apart from the famous "Slytherin Sex God"?" He could hear the nervousness in his voice, but hoped that Hermione was too distracted to notice. But she didn't seem to listen to him; she was still looking at that sweater, possibly trying to figure out how he had got it. He took a step towards her, not really knowing what to do. She couldn't know about the werewolf thing, right? How would she know? But he definitely wouldn't be telling her about their future relationship, not yet anyways. She would never believe him, not after everything that he had done to her and he couldn't risk to lose her. He didn't have a choice in this, but she still did. Taking another step towards her Hermione seemed to come back into reality. She looked at how close he was standing and said with a frown: "Don't make fun of me. I wouldn't risk making me angry, if I were you. Not in your position. I could tell the headmistress, you know?" She looked at him and Draco couldn't keep the grin from spreading on his face.

"So what do you want to tell her?"

Now Granger seemed to lose a little bit of her confidence. She chewed on her bottom lip; this wasn't going how she had imagined it. She had thought that Draco would simply admit to being a werewolf, but it wasn't looking like he would do that anytime soon. What if she was wrong? What if she had been interpreting things the wrong way? Maybe it hadn't been a growl?

"Don't you dare play stupid! I know that you are a werewolf!" Hermione blurted out and waited for his reaction. Malfoy was good, his face showed no reaction at all. He just continued to look at her and hadn't it been for his eyes, Hermione would have thought that she had been wrong. But his eyes turned from silver to yellow and therefore betrayed him. Hermione knew that she should have been scared or at least a little shocked, but she couldn't feel anything else than fascination.

Draco didn't know what to say. She really knew, damn it, what should he do? Well, her dare to go to McGonagall wasn't weary threatening, because she already knew, but what if she told those idiots of friends she had? Granger hadn't said anything since her confession, but she was currently staring at him and seemed to be waiting for his reaction.

"I really don't know what you are talking about. Are you sure that you are feeling ok? Maybe you have been put under some spell? You should go and talk to Madam Pomfrey, I am sure that she can help you," said Draco and tried one last time to deny everything. But the smirk on Granger's face told him that there she had one last ace up her sleeve. She grabbed a mirror that was lying on the table and held it in front of his face. Draco hissed, damn it, his eyes were yellow. How could he talk his way out of this one? At least, she seemed to have forgotten about the sweater.

"Okay, you have won. Yes, I am a werewolf, but before you go running to McGonagall, you should know that she knows. My parents told her, when they were sure," said Malfoy through gritted teeth.

Hermione was a little shocked that McGonagall had let her live with Malfoy even though she knew that he was a werewolf.

"Your secret is safe with me. What did you do yesterday during the full moon?" asked Hermione interested.

Draco grinned; Granger seemed to have forgotten her dislike for him. The chance to learn something about werewolves from one must be too big to let it past.

"McGonagall brought me to the Shrieking Shack and I will continue to be there during full moons until some better solution comes to our minds," said Draco. Granger seemed to be happy with this answer and thought about everything for a minute. He could almost see the wheels turning in that pretty head of hers. Pretty head? Wow, where had that come from? Draco shook his head and wanted to use this chance to make a retreat, when Granger snapped out of it.

"So why do you have my sweater?"

Damn it. He thought that she had forgotten about that damn sweater, worse he had forgotten about it himself for one second.

"It showed up in my laundry the other day. I wanted to give it back to you. Those stupid house elves must have put it in the wrong wardrobe."

Hermione was staring at Malfoy. She knew that he wasn't telling the truth, but she couldn't prove it and would probably make a fool of herself if she called him a liar.

"Well, give it back then?"

Draco held the sweater and waited for her to take it. He actually didn't want to give it to her. That smell, _her smell_ had kept him calm these last hours. She reached for it, grabbed it and went to her room. Draco sighed and made his way to talk with Blaise and Theo.

"We were right," said a smug looking Blaise. Theo was also grinning and Draco had to try his very best to stay calm. "Yes you were right, but can you please stop to rub it in my face and help me instead?" asked Draco and tried to keep his friends from bragging.

"What do you need help with?" asked Blaise. Draco wanted to snap at him, but Theo was quicker and said: "Well Draco and Granger aren't really on the best of terms _yet_."

Draco tried to not roll his eyes at this. That really was the understatement of the year. Granger had asked for a truce, but he just knew that she still didn't like him, let alone enter a romantic relationship with him. He had tormented her for years, so her falling in love with him in a few days just wasn't reasonable.

"Oh right," said Blaise and this time Draco couldn't keep himself from rolling his eyes at Blaise. "You just have to woo her then."

Draco snorted.

"No, I am serious mate. Start with small actions, like calling her Hermione instead of Granger, or not making rude remarks about her friends, stuff like that. When you feel her warming up to you, you can move on to the funnier stuff." Blaise was smirking at Draco and Draco wanted to actually punch him. He could be such an idiot sometimes; he still didn't understand what ladies found so charming about him.

Theo sensed that Draco was growing more and more annoyed with Blaise and said: "Blaise is right Draco. You need to make an effort. Hermione will be special, she wont be easy to persuade, but just remember that it will be for eternity."

"Oh great, spending eternity with Granger, that just sounds like so much fun."

 _a week later_

Malfoy was acting strange. He was being _nice_? There was no other way to put it. He was calling her Hermione and he didn't make fun of her anymore. He had actually smiled at her the other day. Draco Malfoy, former death eater, had smiled. She was starting to worry for him. What if he was under some curse? This behaviour couldn't be normal? Was this some kind of trick? A new way to humiliate her? Hermione didn't know how to act around him, that kind of behaviour really made her uneasy. He wasn't being overly nice, oh not at all, they still had fights, but he wouldn't insult her, or her friends for that matter. It was unsettling Hermione and she had found herself staring at him when he had first called her by her given name. She hadn't known how to react and Malfoy had just smiled at her and continued to read his book. Apart from her distrust, she actually had started to feel a lot more comfortable around him. It was a bit of a shock, when she realised that his jokes were funny when he didn't tell them to insult her. He had been as surprised as her, when she had laughed about something Draco had said. A smug look had crossed his face and he had smiled again. His smile. If it weren't so unsettling to her, she would be able to admit that it was rather… _sexy._ Draco Malfoy looked good when he smiled.

She got up from her chair and stretched. Her neck and back were killing her today. All the writing was not benefiting the state of her neck and she felt like it got worse every day.

"Okay Hermione, don't be groused out by this, I don't want to be a creep," Draco said from the other end of the room.

Hermione swirled around and drew her wand.

"Easy Granger," said Malfoy and held up his hands. Hermione put her wand back in her pocket and looked at him warily.

"I have seen you stretching a few times now and I just wanted to offer you a nice neck massage? Maybe it would help?"

Hermione eyed the blond. She couldn't help but to feel again like this was a trap.

"I swear I wont harm you and if you feel uncomfortable, you can always tell me to stop okay?" asked Draco and hoped that he didn't sound too desperate. But he was desperate. Desperate and a little bit on the edge. He needed to touch her, to be near her, to smell her again. He knew that he sounded like a creep, but he didn't care. The wolf in him was getting tired of waiting and he would use every chance to calm him. While he had warmed up to Hermione and found that they had actually a lot of things in common, she was still wary of him.

"Alright, but I will hex you if you act weird," said Hermione. Draco tried his best to hide his joy and made a gesture for her to move to the sofa. She sat down and he sat down behind her. He was so close. Then he put his hands on her shoulders and started kneading them. Hermione quickly closed her mouth to keep a groan from escaping. He didn't need to know that he was good at this and oh lord, he was good at this. Hermione felt herself relaxed and let her eyes fall shut. She had needed this so badly.

Draco was grinning like an idiot. Not only was he touching and smelling Granger, no she seemed to enjoy it as well. He could feel her relax beneath his hands and couldn't help himself but to feel smug. He brought his nose to Granger's hair and took a sniff. She was like a drug and he was addicted to her. The wolf was right beneath the surface and he knew that his eyes would have been yellow had he looked in a mirror right now.

Granger suddenly moaned when he found a special spot and Draco felt his blood pressure rising. He should stop this; he wouldn't be able to restrain himself and the wolf much longer. It wasn't only the wolf that wanted Hermione in this very moment; no it was Draco as well. Draco finished the massage and before Hermione could realise what was happening, he had pressed a kiss on her neck and disappeared to his room. He left behind one very confused Hermione Granger.

"Ginny! Do you want to chat? You can come to my room?" asked Hermione and looked so hopeful that Ginny couldn't say no.

"Sure Hermione, sounds like a great idea, I have missed hanging out with you," answered Ginny and the girls made their way from the Great Hall to Hermione's chambers.

"So, what's up Hermione?" asked Ginny and sat down on Hermione's bed.

"Well, you know.. Malfoy has been acting rather strange lately," said Hermione and started to tell her everything about Malfoy, ending with the kiss on her neck. She didn't mention that Malfoy was a werewolf, because that wasn't her secret to share.

"Oh Hermione I think he is interested in you!"

"Interested in me? What do you mean?" asked Hermione even though she was quite sure what Ginny meant. But Malfoy couldn't really be interested in Hermione Granger of all people.

"Come on Hermione, don't play dense, it doesn't suit you. You aren't the brightest witch of your age for nothing. He wants you. If I think about Malfoy's reputation he would probably be sexually interested in you," said Ginny and winked. Hermione buried her head in her hands.

"Why did I have to live with this manic? I don't want him. I think at least."

"You think?" asked a smirking Ginny.

"Oh come on Ginny, he is hot. There is no denying that, I've been trying to do that for a while now. And since he has started acting nice around me, I can't even say that I find him unsympathetic. He is funny and he can be a real gentleman if he tires," blubbered Hermione and Ginny just stared at her wide-eyed. Then she burst into giggles and said: "You like Draco Malfoy!"

"But Ginny, he is Draco Malfoy! He is an ex-death eater and treated me like scum for the last seven years! I can't bloody well forget that?"

"Now you are being the prejudiced moron you always saw in him. People can change. He deserves a second chance. Aren't you always the one who tells Ron and Harry that they shouldn't be so prejudiced and mistreat all Slytherins? Well you are acting a lot like them right now. That's just silly Hermione, he has fought this war as well, we have all been through enough, and we shouldn't still be treating each other badly. You are ignoring everything you stand for, if you treat him badly because of his past."

Hermione sighed. She knew that her best friend was speaking the truth, but it was hard to forget all these years of torment. But wouldn't she to be giving a second chance as well if she made a mistake? Okay, it had been a big mistake, but he deserved to be given a second chance despite it.

"But Ginny.. He uhm.. You know.. He has this reputation!" blurted Hermione out and turned scarlet red. Ginny couldn't help it. She burst out into laughter.

"Oh come on Hermione, don't be such a prude. It is just sex, you wont even realise anything in heat of the moment," said Ginny and winked at Hermione. "And besides, you have been kissed right? The rest will come naturally, just relax Hermione."

"Ugh Ginny, I am sure nothing will happen anyway. We are interpreting way too much into it. I am sure he just wants to be civil and live peacefully with each other. He is simply getting to know me and there is nothing more."

Ginny knew better than to try persuading her best friend. She would just let Hermione believe this until Draco was brave enough to take action. And Ginny was quite sure that Malfoy would be taking action.

Draco Malfoy definitely didn't want to be civil with Granger. Civil was far from what he had in mind. Living this close to her, but not being able to touch her was driving him insane. As soon as he had grown familiar with her smell, he had started to smell her everywhere. The whole dorm smelled like her and it was like torture. He hadn't been close to Granger since the massage, but he knew that she was talking about him with her friend, thanks to his wolf hearing. And Granger thought that he was hot, that was nice to know. It was time to put the second phase of his plan into work. Seducing Hermione Granger.

 _a few days later_

Draco Malfoy was messing with Hermione. She knew it. He was touching her, but he wasn't really touching her. The touches were subtle ones. Like reaching for a bowl and brushing her shoulder, or walking behind her. Hermione felt him. She felt the heat that was radiating from his body and she sometimes caught herself before she could lean into him, into the heat. She seemed to crave his touch and it was like showing her what she could have. It was like holding sweets in front of a child and telling the child that they could eat them, before taking them away from them before they reached them. She wanted to touch him and to be touched, but she wouldn't beg Malfoy. He was being clever. But she could be cleverer. Two could play this game and Hermione was determined to be the winner of their little game. Whatever that meant.

 _the next day_

"What are you wearing?" asked Draco and stared at Hermione. "A towel?" said Hermione and looked at him. "Yes, I can see that, but why are you only wearing a towel?" asked Draco through gritted teeth.

"Because I just had a shower and didn't feel like changing. It is warm in the common room and I am only sitting on the sofa reading a novel. Do you have a problem with it?" asked Hermione and smirked at him.

Draco just stared at her and opened and closed his mouth. He didn't know what to say. That little witch was playing with him. He had never thought that Hermione would react on his attempts.

"Well my friends will come over and I don't want them to see you like this," said Draco and regretted the words as soon as they had left his mouth.

"Oh Draco, they have already seen me like this and I wont be taking commands from you. I am a big girl, I can make decisions myself and I don't see a problem with what I am wearing." Hermione continued to read her book. The conversation was over and she was smiling. Draco was furious.

"You will change right now, or I will make you," growled Draco. Shocked by his tone, Hermione looked up and saw that his eyes had changed to yellow again. Oh no, this was not good. She had meant this as a joke, but Draco seemed to be angry. Very angry.

But Hermione would not back down now.

"I will do no such thing. You are in no position to command me."

Draco growled. He leaned forward until his nose was touching the side of her throat. He put his lips on her pulse and mumbled: "Granger, go and change right now. My friends will not see you like this." He then surprised Hermione by biting down right over her pulse. He had bit her, that bastard had seriously bitten her. Oh he would pay.


	4. Chapter 4

Guys! Here is the new chapter. Sorry, that I didn't post one yesterday, but my back was hurting super badly and I just couldn't sit in front of the computer and type a chapter! But here you go ;) xx Have fun :P

Chapter 4

"Draco Malfoy," growled Hermione and pushed Malfoy away. "Have you seriously just bitten me? Are you out of your mind? Is this some crazy wolf thing, where you just go around biting people if they don't do what you want? Well, I hate to break it to you, but I won't let you do this with me. I am going to talk to professor McGonagall right now, I won't live with a crazy guy going around biting his roommate." Hermione got up and walked towards the portray.

"Granger, stop," said Draco. He looked like he wanted to grab her, or worse bite her again.

"Oh now its Granger again? Was this your plan all along to somehow trick me into liking you?" said Hermione and looked at Malfoy angrily. She was just getting angrier every second.

Draco kept himself from smiling, he knew smiling or worse laughing at Granger right now, wouldn't help his cause. He couldn't deny though that he felt insanely happy when she admitted that she liked him. Granger liked him. And she somehow cared that he had called her Hermione. _Well to be honest, everyone likes to be called by their given name, idiot._ He needed to get this mess sorted, but Granger didn't hate him anymore, he just knew. There was a chance for them.

"I am sorry, look Hermione, this wasn't my plan. I didn't want to bite you, you provoked me and no, I didn't want to trick you, I actually like you and want to make up for what I did to you in the past," said Draco and looked regretfully.

"Well give me one good reason to not go McGonagall right now?" shouted Hermione. She was really angry, the biting hadn't actually hurt, but she felt like he had tried to own her? If that made any sense at all. The biting had seemed like something really intimate and the fighting before made it seem like he wanted to shut her up. Hermione Granger didn't lose a fight and she wouldn't back down, just because of some stupid werewolf who had decided that he wanted to have the last word.

"Okay, go to the library. Search a good book about werewolves, I am sure you already know a few of them, and then search what it means if a wolf bites someone," said Draco. He couldn't bring himself to tell Granger that the courtship had begun. She would kill him probably skin him alive.

Granger eyed him warily and said: "Alright Malfoy, but if I decide that you did step out of line, I will go and speak with McGonagall. You better have a good explanation for all of this."

She turned on her heels and walked to her room. Even though it would be funny to see Malfoy's face if she would walk to the library in only a towel. But she wasn't that brave. She put some clothes on, went downstairs, sent Malfoy one last glare and walked out of their dormitory. Malfoy could be such a baby. Why wouldn't he just tell her? Instead of telling her that she would find her answers in the library. It wasn't that she minded going to the library but honestly why couldn't he simply tell her? It was like Malfoy was afraid of her reaction or something? But that couldn't be the reason. No. She was sure it was something really unimportant. She subconsciously touched the mark on her throat. Or was it? She quickened her steps, better find out.

 _A werewolf only bites one person and that is their mate. This will start the courtship._ Hermione was shaking. The courtship? Mate? Hermione couldn't, no she wouldn't believe this. Malfoy had never given her any hints. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't just talk to him about the stupid courtship. She wouldn't let him court her. They weren't living in some medieval time, if he was interested in her he could simply ask her out on a date. This was ridiculous. How could she of all people be Draco Malfoy's mate? There surely would be someone who was better suited for this "job". She wouldn't be part of this farce.

Hermione knew that this was her stubborn self talking and deep down in her mind also knew that there was no way out of being a werewolf's mate. But she could always try, right?

 _the next day_

Granger was avoiding him. She hadn't talked to him since he had sent her to the library. He wasn't too sad about it, because he didn't want to have an argument and fight about the whole mate thing. But at the same time, his inner wolf felt like it was part of the courtship. The courting often took long, because it was more like a game. And this was what made Hermione staying away from Draco a challenge. His wolf was a predator and right now, Hermione was acting like a prey. Which was not good, because Draco was pretty certain that Granger stayed away from him, because she was mad with him. He couldn't hold that against her. He understood that this was a lot to take in and he hadn't reacted well when his parents told him that he would be mated for life. Nobody liked someone making their decisions for them, but Granger absolutely hated it.

So even though Draco understood why Granger was staying away from him, he simply couldn't accept it. He didn't want to lose the only love he would get for the rest of his life. It was selfish, but he didn't want to be alone for the rest of his life. Maybe this was a little melodramatic, but Draco also didn't want to lose Hermione Granger. What had that stupid bookworm done to him?

Hermione had made a decision. She would talk to Ginny. Ginny always knew what to do in these kinds of situations. And she couldn't really avoid Malfoy for much longer; they had a Yule Ball to plan. Hermione found her friend working on an assignment in the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey Ginny, could we talk?" asked Hermione and looked at her friend. She must have looked as lost and desperate as she felt, because Ginny dropped her feather and asked worriedly: "Sure, but are you alright Hermione?"

"Yes, I am fine. Do you want to go to your room? I don't want anyone to listen in on our conversation."

"Sure, let me grab my stuff and let's go," answered Ginny and stuffed her parchment and the feather into her bag. They walked up to Ginny's room and were glad when they found it empty. Hermione and Ginny fell on Ginny's bed and Hermione sighed. She had decided to tell Ginny everything, even though it wasn't her secret to share, but she couldn't figure this out on her own. The boys were out, because they wouldn't understand and they hated Malfoy's guts. Ginny was somewhat objective and Hermione trusted her to keep a secret. So she told Ginny everything, including being Draco Malfoy's mate. It still felt weird to actually say or think that. Ginny's mouth stood wide open when Hermione had finally finished. She started giggling at Ginny's reaction. Her friend was shocked and that wasn't an easy thing to achieve.

"A werewolf? Are you kidding me? And you're his mate? For a lifetime? I think I need a drink. This is not a joke, right?" asked her friend with wide eyes.

"Ginny! No, this isn't a joke and you aren't helping me. You aren't making this better, only worse, if that is even possible," said Hermione and buried her head in her hands.

"Hermione," said Ginny and put her hand on Hermione's back. "This isn't really that bad. Okay, he is a werewolf, but apart from that? He is extremely good looking, he is wealthy, he matches you in intelligence, well almost and he will love you forever. You wont ever part, werewolves mate for life."

"But Ginny, that is what scares me. He doesn't love me for the person I am, he loves me because his wolf tells him to do so."

"Are you sure? You two have not the best of all past's, but he makes an effort. He has every right to just take you, you are his mate after all, but he makes an effort. Getting to know you, being nice to you, calling you by your given name. Don't you think that you judge him too hard if you say that he doesn't like you at all?"

"But I am just so scared."

"Scared? Because of the bite?"

"What? Oh no.. That was actually..," Hermione stammered and turned red. "Pleasant, quite pleasant."

"Well what are you scared of then?"

"Talking. I just don't want to talk about all this. Only thinking about this whole mate business makes me want to run into the opposite direction. I seriously don't want to talk with Malfoy about it, that would just be awkward." Hermione shudders.

"Then just don't talk about it. Treat him like you treated him before you found out and see what he does. If he is interested in you and I promise you he is, then he will make the next." Ginny grinned at her friend and Hermione grinned back. That was actually a very good idea and it would be funny as well. Looking in Malfoy's face and acting like nothing had changed. He would be furious. Revenge was sweet.

Hermione walked into the common room. She had had a lovely time with Ginny and was glad that she had talked with her friend.

"Oh Malfoy, good to see you," said Hermione as she spotted Malfoy lying on the sofa. He was reading a book. He went stiff as soon as he heard her voice and Hermione had to giver her best to not start giggling. He was dreading this conversation as much as she was.

"There is something I want to talk about with you."

"Yes, I know... Do you want to sit? This is as awkward for me as it possible is for you," said Malfoy and looked at her uncomfortably. He shifted on the sofa so that she could sit on it as well.

"Awkward? I didn't know that planning the Yule ball was awkward for you, but alright, I will keep your feelings in mind. I don't want to trouble you."

Malfoy looked shocked and confused. He was staring and his mouth hang wide open. Hermione kept a smile on her face, but on the inside she was laughing. This was too good.

"The Yule ball? I thought.. But? Don't you want to..?" He was so confused. Poor boy. Hermione just kept staring at him and saw him turn red. He was uncomfortable.

"Yes, I believe it is time we do some serious planning. It is only a month away and we have to arrange quite a few bits and pieces."

"Sure.. Let's start planning."

Hermione took out her planner and started to talk and take notes. This had gone better then she thought it would. Poor Malfoy wouldn't know what was happening too him. She secretly hoped that he would have the guts to make a move, but of course she would never admit that out loud.

 _the next day_

Hermione was walking to her dormitory. Classes had been a little bit dull today. She felt bad for not telling Ron and Harry about Malfoy. They were her best friends and she didn't like keeping secrets from them. But it was Malfoy's secret and it was bad enough that she had told Ginny. It had been necessary and she was happy that she could talk with Ginny about everything now, but she still felt a little guilty. Hermione walked into her dorm and stood shock still.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in here?" asked Hermione accusingly and looked angrily at the two males sitting in front of her.

"Malfoy told us the password right after you guys moved in," said Blaise triumphantly and grinned at Hermione. Theo just rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Well time to change the password I guess," mumbled Hermione.

"Pardon me?" asked Blaise and smirked. He knew exactly what Granger had said.

Hermione rolled her eyes and admitted to herself that Malfoy would probably tell them the new one right away. She sighed.

"What are you two doing here then? Spying on me?" asked Hermione with a raised eyebrow. Hermione knew that Draco wouldn't be back to their dorms until later. He had to talk with professor Snape about some Quidditch stuff.

Blaise shifted uncomfortably and Theo looked away from Hermione.

They couldn't actually be spying on her, right? She narrowed her eyes. Those Slytherins were up to something.

Blaise tried to come up with a satisfying answer. Draco had asked them to do exactly that. He wanted her to be safe and had therefore asked his friends to keep an eye on her. He had of course then also threatened them to rip their throats out if they would touch her. Lovely. He had become quite on the edge since he had bitten Granger. But as if Blaise would ever touch the mate of a werewolf. He was adventurous but he surely didn't have a death wish. He could see the bite mark from here.

"You know Granger, your guys' common room is just a lot more comfortable. Draco offered to us that we could chill here until his meeting is finished," said Theo and saved Blaise who had been lost in his thoughts.

"Alright. Well enjoy yourselves. I will go to the library in just a second, so you will have the whole room to yourselves," said Hermione and hurried upstairs to grab some books. The common room was nicer? That was a lie. A big fat lie, Hermione just knew it. Those Slytherins were not as good as they thought they were.

Blaise groaned.

"Perfect, now she will go to the library. We will have to stay here and enjoy the nice common room and Draco will possibly kill us when he returns," said Blaise and looked at his friend accusingly.

"Well did you have a better idea? You were just staring at her and I had to come up with something quickly."

"I know, I know. I just don't want to face the angry werewolf later."

"We could just go back to the Slytherin dorms?"

"And make the werewolf even angrier? Are you insane? I don't think so, we will just have to hope that Draco's mood isn't too bad when he comes back." Blaise looked like he might be ill.

Hermione couldn't keep herself from smirking when she walked past those two Slytherins to get to the library. They always underestimated the Gryffindors. They should have learned by now, that they weren't as goody and nice as they thought them to be. Time to get some work done. Maybe she would even have some time to hang out with Ron and Harry. It had been too long. Grinning like a fool Hermione walked to the library.

Draco walked into the common room and couldn't help himself to be excited. He wanted to see Hermione, even if he wouldn't be able to touch her, just seeing her was doing enough good.

Blaise and Theo were sitting on the couch, looking like naughty school children. Draco frowned and wondered where Hermione was; maybe she wanted to be in her room?

"Is Hermione upstairs?" asked Draco and looked at his two squirming friends. Growing suspicious, his eyes narrowed.

"Draco, don't get mad okay? Hermione kind of tricked us. She went to the library," said Blaise and waited for Draco to throw a tantrum. He had always had a temper, but since becoming a werewolf it had just become worse. Especially when Granger was concerned.

"You idiots! I should skin you alive. You had one job. What if something happens to her?"

"Draco. You realise that she is an adult woman. She won't be happy about you talking like this. She isn't someone who likes to be treated like a child. She doesn't need your protection here at Hogwarts. You can't put her in a cage. She wont stand for it," said Theo. Draco was surprised, because his friend was a little more reserved and didn't talk about his thoughts a lot.

"But what if someone harms her? I could never forgive myself," said Draco and was shocked about the feelings he felt for Hermione. It felt like only a week ago that he had still called her "mudblood", but now only thinking about this word and Hermione made him shudder. The little witch had grown on him and Malfoy liked her.

"But Draco, you need to let her live, let her breath. You can protect her, but not cage her. There is a difference and you should better figure it out, because Hermione will probably push you away if you cage her," said Theo and Draco was surprised of how well he seemed to know Hermione's way of thinking. Draco felt something like jealousy rise up. But he forbade himself to be jealous of one of his best friends. He knew that Theo didn't want to be with Hermione and he just had to remind himself of this.

"I guess you are right, maybe I need to loosen up a bit. I think it will get better once the courtship progresses, everything is just a little strained right now. And that is all because Granger acts like she knows nothing of being my mate," spit Malfoy out.

"Can you blame her mate? I would probably do the same. This all came crushing down on her. One day the two of you hate each other's guts and the next day she learns that she is your mate and will be yours forever. That is a lot to take it. It must be easier to deal with it by not dealing with it. Don't be harsh to her," said Blaise and surprised his friend. Draco didn't know that Blaise could be so sensible.

"You two are rather smitten by Granger," said Draco and looked at his two friends. The just shrugged their shoulders.

"I trained them well, didn't I?" asked a smirking Granger as she walked through the portray hole.


	5. Chapter 5

I am sorry, that this chapter took me so long! I hope you enjoy it. My last tests are this week and I have been fairly busy. It's kind of a lousy excuse, but I promise to try to get better. Have fun xx

Chapter 5

Blaise just rolled his eyes and Theo had a light smile on his face.

"Sure Granger, whatever you say," said Blaise with a chuckle. "You are falling for our Slytherin charms, I can see it in your eyes." It was now Hermione's turn to roll her eyes, but she chuckled as well. She had grown rather fond of Blaise and Theo over the last weeks. They spent a lot of time with Malfoy. It was entertaining and funny to talk with them and sometimes she couldn't help but wonder if they would have been friends had she not been in Gryffindor. Blaise was a little bit like Ron, except that he had manners and was a lot better with girls. Theo was smart and he was a quite person. He sometimes reminded her of Harry, because he would always think about what he said. He wasn't like Ron who just blurted out the very first thought that came to his mind.

And well, then there was Draco.. He was smart, there was no denying it and hadn't she been struggling to come to terms with the idea of being his mate, she would have been far more open to him. But she just needed some time, time to think this through.

"So Granger, how was your studying?" asked Blaise and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Hermione just shook her head. This boy was impossible.

"It was very nice, thank you. Ron and Harry were there as well and we finished the Transfiguration assignment," said Hermione. Draco growled when Hermione mentioned Ron and Harry, but she decided to ignore him. They were her best friends for heaven's sake.

"Well, I'll go to my room, have fun," said Hermione and walked upstairs. Draco could see that she was in pain again. She was rolling her head and trying to stretch her back. He would have offered her a massage if he had thought that she would accept. But she would have been uncomfortable with Theo and Blaise being here and she wasn't comfortable enough around him to let him touch her, let alone massage her. Yet. Draco wanted to change this again, to warm her up to him again, but it would take some time. He knew that she was still thinking about the mate thing. Draco sighed. Why couldn't he have had a mate who adored him? But to be honest he would probably miss the challenge at the same time.

 _the next day_

Draco walked into the Greath Hall. He instinctively searched for Granger and stopped still when he spotted her. What was Weasley's arm doing around Granger's shoulders? He growled and sent a death glare across the room. Blaise and Theo had been right beside him and were now grabbing him and dragging him towards the Slytherin table.

"Mate, she will hate you forever if you make a scene in the Great Hall. Stop it right now. And stop the growling as well, people will notice if you don't control yourself a little better," Blaise said and rolled his eyes when Draco looked at him angrily.

"He is right Draco. People will notice if you don't behave a little less wolfish," Theo murmured and rolled his eyes. "And I can also tell you that Granger won't have any of your territorial bullshit. She is not your property and wont ever be, better get that in your head this instant."

Draco glared at his two best friends and started eating his breakfast. He couldn't tolerate those two idiots Granger called her best friend so close to her. He knew now that Blaise and Theo didn't pose a threat and his wolf did as well, but Potter and Weasley still seemed dangerous. To his wolf of course. Malfoy would never admit that he was a little bit jealous of those two. Granger adored them; she would do anything for them. He sighed.

"Have you asked Granger to the ball yet?" Blaise asked and looked at his friend curiously.

"No, I haven't, but I don't have to. She will go with me." Draco looked across the Great Hall and fixed his gaze on Granger's back. The arm of the weasel was annoying him. Maybe he should rip his arm out. No, Granger would definitely not like that. God, he was turning soft.

"You haven't asked her yet? She will probably be going with Weasley then," Blaise said and watched Draco's reaction. Theo smirked. They both knew how protective Draco was, especially of Granger, but he was also a dense idiot. He would never ask her to the ball, because he would simply assume. And assuming was never a good idea, not with any girl and definitely not with Granger.

Draco stiffened. "She will not be going with the weasel. She is mine and no one else's." He growled and narrowed his eyes. They could feel waves of aggression rolling off of him and for a moment Theo felt really sorry for Weasley. Draco was going to kill him.

 _after classes_

"Granger!"

"What is it Draco?" She put an emphasis on his name and Draco felt instantly bad for using her last name. Hermione stood on the top of the stairs leading to her room. She had turned around, had her hands on her hips and was looking at him.

"We are going to the ball together." He was looking at her. Hermione could only gape at him. How dare he? Couldn't he ask her like a normal person? Who was he assuming that they would go together?

"Are we now?" Hermione raised her eyebrows. She had grown impatient with his territorial nonsense concerning Ron and Harry. The other day, he had actually growled at Harry when he had sat next to her on their sofa. Hermione had almost killed him right then, but luckily Harry and Ron hadn't heard the growl. He could be such a bastard sometimes.

"Yes, we are. Well you can stay in your room if you don't like balls, but you won't be going with anyone else." Draco looked smug and Hermione couldn't help but laugh. He was so sure of himself it really was unbelievable.

"For once and for all Malfoy. You are not my master and will therefore not decide what I do or not do. Get that in that big head of yours. I will go to the ball and I will not go with you, because someone has actually asked me already."

With these words she turned around on her heels and walked into her room. She closed the door with a loud bang that made Draco's sensible ears ring.

That witch would be the death of him.

Hermione was grinning when she fell down on her bed. Ha, she had shown him! Who did he think she was? _His mate probably._ She shook her head. Even if she was his mate, that was no reason to treat her like some belonging. He didn't even have the guts to ask her, he just commanded her. Hermione Jane Granger didn't let herself be bossed around by some idiot who had tormented her for the last years. She was stronger than that and Malfoy should have known that she would never giver in that easily. _He will try again._ Well, he can try all day long, but she wouldn't back down one inch. He was an idiot and he would always be one. The werewolf genes had only worsened his superior behaviour but she wouldn't have any of it.

 _two weeks later_

Draco Malfoy was in serious trouble. The next full moon was tomorrow and Granger was ignoring him since he had told her that they would go to the ball together. Okay maybe that hadn't been his smartest move. He needed something of her, but the atmosphere between them was still tense and he couldn't just ask if he could borrow her sweater again. She would never give it to him. He had thought about asking Blaise to steal it for him again, but he couldn't bring himself to ask him. It was too embarrassing really. The full moon was having an impact on him already and he couldn't even control the growls anymore that seemed to escape him more and more frequently now. He would have to steal the sweater himself, great.

Hermione was still in the library, so Draco made his way up to her room. He inhaled deeply, even though he felt like a stalker; he couldn't deny that her smell was simply delicious. It calmed him like nothing else did. If he hadn't known that she was his mate already, Draco would have been sure right now. Her scent was better and more sufficient than any sleeping drought. Blinking a few times he searched the room for a sweater or something that he could steal for the next day.

He spotted a shirt on the top of her bed and made his way across the room, when he heard footsteps on the stairs. Damn it. Frantically he looked around the room and tried to find a hiding spot. But there was nothing. In the last second before the door opened he decided to test his luck and positioned himself behind the door, so he wouldn't be visible when the door opened.

Hermione strode into the room and stopped. Something was off. She couldn't put her finger down on, but she looked around the room and tried to find out what was unsettling her. Suddenly she felt a hot breath on the side of her throat. She went stock-still and goose bumps spread across her skin. This could only be one person.

"What are you doing in my room?" Granger growled and it was a growl that would have made every werewolf jealous.

"I was just coming by to say hello, you have been rather distant these last weeks." He was almost whispering into her ear and his hot breath was making her shudder. He then bit down on her earlobe and drew back. Hermione was first too surprised to say anything and then spun around and glared at him.

"Stop this. You are in no way entitled to step over some boundaries, so stop right now. I want an answer this instant. What have you been doing in my room?" Draco just smirked at her and Hermione was fuming. She glared at him and suddenly realised that he was holding something in his hands. She reached for it, caught him of guard and suddenly held her own t-shirt in her hands.

"Draco," Hermione asked with a voice that was too sweet for Draco's liking. "Why the hell do you have my t-shirt?" Hermione had an edge to her voice now and grew more and more angry every second. Living with this idiot was making her lose her mind.

"It was just lying on the floor and I picked it up right before you stomped in," Draco said and smirked at her. That was a big fat lie and both Hermione and Draco knew it.

"You are such an idiot, leave my room right now!" Hermione screamed. "And never come back to my room without my consent."

Draco walked to Hermione's bed and laid down. "Nah, I don't think I will leave. Your bed is quite comfortable and we need to talk. You cannot avoid me forever. I know that you know about us." His tone had changed from teasing to serious. He was looking at her and waiting for her to sit down next to him, but Hermione was not going to have this conversation with him right now.

"No, I need to go to the library and do some studying with Harry and Ron. Make yourself comfortable here, but I don't have the desire to talk with you. Not after you just came into my room without asking me for permission." Hermione turned around, but before she could reach the doorknob two strong arms had circled around her waist.

"I cannot let you leave, I am sorry Hermione," Draco murmured into her hair.

Hermione slowly turned. She was now pressed against Draco and he was still embracing her. She looked into his eyes and saw that they had turned yellow.

"Why can't you let me leave? I am not your property Draco," Hermione said and looked into his eyes.

"I know, but you have hidden from me for so long now. It is close to the full moon, my wolf can't take it any longer. He cannot and will not let you go. I am sorry," Draco mumbled. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and loosened his hold a little.

While Hermione was struck by the gesture of the kiss, she didn't hesitate a moment when his hold loosened. She spun around and was almost out of the door when a wolf stood in front of her. Gasping she took a step back and stopped instantly. _Don't make yourself a prey._ She looked at the wolf, his gaze was fixed on her and he stepped towards her. She made a step back and they continued this rhythm until her back hit the bed. She looked at the wolf, at Draco she reminded herself and he seemed to make a gesture with his head. Why did he want her to get into bed? She stared at him for a moment longer and he made the same gesture. Finally Hermione got into her bed and Draco jumped on the bed the same moment. He waited until she had laid down and then put his head on her stomach.

"What do you want Draco? And why have you already turned? God, I should have read more books on this werewolf business. I need to ask McGonagall about this." Hermione tried to get out of bed, but Draco didn't move and started growling. Getting out of bed didn't seem to be an option.

"Dobby!" Hermione said loudly and a second later the house elf appeared. "Hello Dobby, could you please do me a favour and get professor McGonagall for me? And tell her that I have the company of a werewolf, so she needs to be careful!"

"Of course Miss! Dobby would do anything for Mister Harry Potter's friend. Dobby and the professor will be right back." Dobby said and disappeared as fast as he had appeared.

Hermione had absently started to pet Draco. His head was on her lap and Hermione was running her fingers through his fur. It was incredibly soft and she would have continued had Draco not started to purr. Embarrassed Hermione withdrew her hand.

Just then the professor arrived. "Professor McGonagall! I am so thankful that you are here," Hermione said and tried to get up again, only to be reminded that the werewolf on top of her wouldn't let her currently.

"Can you explain to me what is going on?" McGonagall asked and tried to assess the situation. Hermione explained to the professor that she was Draco's mate and what had happened before Draco had turned.

"I have to say, I am a little disappointed in you Miss Granger. I thought that the first thing you would have done would be to read every book there is about werewolves." She looked at Hermione and she found herself squirming under the firm stare. "You will not be able to leave this room until the day after tomorrow or maybe the day after that. When Mr. Malfoy bit you, he started the courtship and that means his werewolf senses have kicked in where you are concerned. The full moon is tomorrow and that is why he turned when you wanted to leave. I would suggest you to stay in this room and not try to get out. He wont let you and we could stun him, but I don't think that would help your relationship." Draco growled at the last words of the professor and Hermione sighed. It was really her fault for not reading more about werewolves and their mates, but she didn't want to be stuck in this room, she would miss classes.

"What about the classes that I will miss? And will this happen every full moon?" Hermione asked and looked at her professor worriedly.

"I am afraid so Miss Granger. It is a well-known fact that the mates of werewolves don't leave their partners during the full moon. The werewolf wouldn't let their mate leave them and the mate also has a calming effect on the werewolf. Mister Malfoy here will be calm like a little puppy during the full moon tomorrow." Malfoy growled at that and Hermione gave him a little clap on the snout. "I will tell your teachers of the circumstances and you will receive all the material and homework via owl. I will now leave you two own your own. Dobby will bring you some dinner and apart from that I would like to remind you again, that it wouldn't be a good idea to try to leave Miss Granger," said the professor and stared at Hermione. Hermione was stubborn, but she wasn't dense. She had understood that this procedure was part of being a werewolf's mate, so she would accept it. The professor left and Hermione sunk back against her bed. This mess was getting worse and worse. Not only, was she the mate of a werewolf, but she would also miss classes every now and then, This was not fair, why couldn't Malfoy have chosen someone else for this job. Hermione knew that he didn't have a say in this matter, but she still felt like the whole world had decided to pull a prank on her. Draco pushed against her hand with his head. "Do you want more petting? You are more some kind of cat than a werewolf to be honest? Aren't you supposed to be really scary?" Hermione asked and smirked at him. He growled and she knew that he would have frowned hadn't he been a wolf. He stopped his growling as soon as she started petting him and he started to purr again. "A cat, I knew it," Hermione chuckled. Draco must have had a enough, because he took the wrist of her right hand between his teeth. Understanding that this was some kind of game and that he didn't want to and would never harm her, she said: "I'll stop! I promise, you have nothing in common with a cat."

Draco seemed satisfied and released her wrist. "Apart from the purr," Hermione added and laughed. Draco started growling again. _Maybe this could be fun._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hermione awoke and found that she had moved during the night. Draco and her were now tangled up. Her head was resting on his shoulder and back and he still had his head in her lap. She had to admit that his fur was one of the softest things she had touched. It was a nice pillow actually. _Well, at least he will be good for one thing._ Hermione chuckled and Draco stirred. Hermione quieted and watched him for a second.

She then tried to move out of bed, she really needed to go to the washroom. Moving her legs she tried to wiggle out of the bed, but she hadn't even moved an inch, before Draco started growling. There was an accusing look on his face and she put her hands up.

"I am just trying to get to the washroom, I swear." Malfoy still looked like he didn't believe her, but Hermione didn't care one bit. She jumped out of bed and rolled her eyes when Draco appeared next to her.

"What? Are you really afraid I will flee on my way to the washroom? Don't be ridiculous." Making her way to the washroom, she stopped when Draco didn't seem to wait in front of the door. "No way. You stay outside. I wont have you following me to the bathroom. Be a good dog and sit." She didn't wait for a reaction from Draco, but made her way into the room and closed the door behind her. She sagged against the door and sighed. It wasn't that Hermione didn't like Draco anymore. No, she had actually started to like him and he could be quite funny. But this overprotective behaviour was just a little too much. She knew that it was the wolf in him that commanded him to take care of her, but she didn't need a bodyguard. And he wasn't responsible for her, just because of that mate business. She wouldn't even let Harry and Ron boss her around like that. Looking into the mirror she sighed. It was maybe a little childish to complain as much as Hermione did, but she hadn't asked for this. She didn't need an overprotective werewolf mate. Life was not fair sometimes.

After she left the washroom she found Draco standing right in front of the door. He seemed to be on edge and Hermione rolled her eyes. She had just been to the washroom. The full moon wasn't even up yet. She hoped that his behaviour wouldn't get worse. They walked back to Hermione's room and Draco jumped on her bed right away. Hermione just stared at him.

"You didn't actually think we would be staying in bed all day right?" Hermione arched her eyebrows at Draco and smirked a little. Suddenly the werewolf disappeared and Draco stood there, naked.

"Oh my god! Put some clothes on," Hermione screamed and turned away. She had gotten quite a good look at Malfoy though. She might not love him, but she certainly appreciated a nice body and his body was definitely more than nice.

"What? Do I make you uncomfortable?" Draco asked huskily.

"Of course not," Hermione murmured, but she wasn't even convincing herself.

Draco's lips touched the bite mark on the side of her throat and Hermione couldn't stifle the moan that escaped her mouth. He was sucking and licking the spot where he had marked her and Hermione could feel her knees growing week. Every kind of protest had died on her lips the moment Draco's touched her throat. She knew that this should feel wrong, but it wasn't. It was feeling amazing and Hermione leaned back into Draco for support. He was nibbling on her throat and his lips wandered from her shoulder to her ear lope and back. His lips on her skin were feeling heavenly and Hermione sighed contently. Draco took this as an invitation and embraced Hermione. His hands were rested on Hermione's hips and his fingers were drawing little circles on her skin. He had pushed her t-shirt just a tiny bit upward so that a strip of her skin was available so this fingers. Humming Hermione closed her eyes and enjoyed the way Draco was making her feel. He was sucking on different spots on her neck and Hermione stifled a moan. She wasn't sure why she hadn't accepted Draco in the first place; he certainly knew what he was doing and being pressed against his naked chest was one.. Hermione froze and blushed. He was still naked. God, she had forgotten about this as soon as Draco's lips started to work on her throat. She tried to take a step forward but Draco tightened his grip and growled.

"What are you doing?" Draco murmured his lips still pressed to her throat.

"Getting away. You are still naked," Hermione said and blushed even worse if that was possible. Draco chuckled. He enjoyed seeing his little witch blush. She seemed to grow uncomfortable and Draco sighed. He pressed one last kiss on his mark and released her. He then grabbed a towel from the closest chair and put it around his waist. Hermione had taken a step forward to get some room between the two. Draco smiled to himself, he could have her in his arms in an instant, but he wouldn't let her know. Let her have this little victory.

"Better?"

Hermione turned around and her eyes lingered on his bare chest for a moment. Draco registered it and smirked. His mate was attracted to him and he had noticed how she had moaned when he had kissed her neck. There was hope for them and maybe this full moon had been a good thing.

"You tried to distract me!" Hermione growled and glared at him. "I won't stay in bed all day. I have accepted to stay in our dorms, but I am not some prisoner."

"But you see, I need body contact. It is something the wolf demands and it is usual for a mate to be close to their wolf for the days before, during and after the full moon. My parents never leave their suite for those three days, because my father needs the contact to stay sane. I am sorry that you don't want to lie in bed all day, I could imagine better things myself, but I need it. There is no point arguing about it either, this is simply the way it is."

Hermione had furrowed her brows during Malfoy's little talk. She knew this wasn't his fault. She grabbed a book from her little table and moved to her bed. She sat down and started reading.

Malfoy didn't waste any time. As soon as she had sat down, he got onto the bed as well and put his head on her stomach. He closed his eyes and inhaled her scent deeply.

"You know that there are enough pillows on this bed, right?" Hermione asked without lifting her eyes from her book. Draco rubbed his head on her and looked more like a dog than a wolf. Hermione chuckled; she couldn't help but think that he looked adorable.

"Yes, but none of the pillows are as comfortable as you. I really need the body contact and your smell is enough to calm my wolf right now, so I will enjoy this place as long as I can," Draco purred.

Hermione still didn't look up from her book, but she lifted her hand and started to play with Draco's hair. His purring was answer enough, so she continued it while reading her book.

The whole situation was quite absurd if you thought about it. She couldn't make one step without angering Malfoy and he seemed to be most content when touching her. If anyone had told her this a year or two ago, she would have laughed. It was quite ridiculous really and fate did have strange plans. She really needed to work on Draco's protectiveness though. It wasn't acceptable for her to not be able to move and act as she pleased. She also dreaded the day when he would find out that she was going to the Yule ball with Ron. Not that it was any of his business. At least the ball wouldn't be close to the full moon. She had to admit that she was a little scared of Draco's reaction. She would never admit it out loud, but some small part of her felt guilty for going with Ron. She just had to prove Draco that she didn't belong to him. She wasn't his property.

"What are you thinking about? I can hear your brain working from over hear," Draco asked with closed eyes.

"I was just thinking about the relationship of your parents. Isn't it weird? Two werewolves living so close to each other?"

"The manor is quite big. And I always avoided my father and mother when it was a full moon. Werewolves get even more territorial and protective during this time period. My father would have probably hurt me if I had come to close to my mother. Even if he knew that it was me. The urge to protect is almost uncontrollable during this phase." He had opened his eyes and had sat up. Turned towards her Draco studied her face and watched her reaction closely. Hermione tried her best not to show how annoyed she was of this information. Hurt other people? Just because they were too close to his mate? He couldn't be serious.

He must have seen something like annoyance flicker through her eyes, because Hermione blinked and one second later Malfoy was on top of her. He had grabbed her wrists and pinned her on the bed. He was towering above her and stared into her eyes.

"You are mine Granger and mine alone. I won't share and I wont even let other idiots look at you. You are mine and I am yours, the sooner you accept this, the sooner we can work this out." Challenging he stared into her eyes, but Hermione wasn't stupid. She knew he had spoken the truth and she wasn't going to discuss her freedom with a werewolf during a full moon.

"Okay, could you please get off of me now? And is it too much to ask that you wear at least some sort of clothing?"

Draco smirked, jumped of the bed and walked out of the door. Hermione stared after him. Had he just left her? She couldn't believe it. Being in the process of getting up Draco came back into the room. He had been gone for merely a second and Hermione grunted. He was wearing a pair of boxers now. Not the clothing she had had in mind, but she would take what she could get. Draco jumped back on the bed and took Hermione into his arms. He was nuzzling against Hermione and his nose was buried in her hair. He inhaled deeply and relaxed. Hermione relaxed in his arms as well and closed her eyes. She really needed to sleep and Draco was quite comfortable.

 _a few hours later/evening_

Hermione woke and looked around. She had slept for several hours. Yawning she realized that Draco must have changed. The wolf was now lying on her bed. She got under the blanket and faced Draco. He opened his eyes and moved as well. He was now lying on top of her and the blanket and his eyes never left the door. She rolled her eyes. Nobody would attack them. Touching his fur she fell asleep. She had never felt safer before.

 _one day later_

"Draco fucking Malfoy!" Hermione growled and shot an angry look at the man who held her. "I am free to leave now. The full moon is over and I need to get breakfast. Classes will start in half an hour and if you don't let me go this instant, I will hex your balls of!"

Draco smirked at his mate and purred. He loved when she was angry. Her cheeks were flushed and her mane was wilder than usual. He wanted to tell her how sexy she was being right now, but he knew that it might not be a good idea.

"But Hermione I don't want to let you go. Didn't you enjoy the last couple of days?"

Hermione sighed and looked into Draco's eyes. She had enjoyed these days, but she also missed her life. Especially her two best friends.

"Yes I actually did," Hermione said and blushed. Draco had used every single second to touch her. He had kissed her neck even more; he seemed to be fascinated with the mark he had left on her throat.

"Okay, I will let you go under one condition," Draco said and smirked. "You will kiss me."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I can't help but feel that you are only using me for my body."

She chuckled and Draco knew that she was joking. He had grown fond of the witch in front of him. He had never thought that the bookworm would be funny, but she could be if she wanted to.

"Okay, you get one kiss and then I leave." Draco grinned like a fool. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against him. Looking up to him she brought her lips closer and closer until they were merely millimetres apart. Hermione could feel Draco's breath on her lips. She leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the lips. She then drew back and giggled.

"There I kissed you." She sounded really proud of herself and Draco could only stare at the cunning Gryffindor. She should have been sorted into Slytherin.

"That's not fair!" Draco complained. He released the Gryffindor.

"You demanded a kiss, I gave you a kiss. You should have specified," Hermione winked at Draco and walked to the bathroom.

"That was not a kiss and you know it. Just wait. Soon I will kiss you and I swear you will keep begging me for more."

"You wish."

Hermione stared into the bathroom mirror and was shocked. Her shoulder and neck were covered in bite marks and love bites. She could not walk into the Great Hall like this. Draco had marked his so that everyone knew. She was fuming. That sodding Malfoy did not know what he had gotten himself into. She was going to take revenge.

Hermione had covered her neck and throat with a spell and was now walking into the Great Hall. She couldn't wait to talk to the boys and Ginny. People had stared at her all the way down from her dorm. Whenever she passed someone they would turn around and start to whisper. She sighed. Of course people would notice if she and Malfoy didn't leave their room for a couple of days. She didn't even want to know what kind of bizarre stories they had made up. Hermione knew that Draco was walking a few steps behind her and sending glares at everyone who started to gossip. She didn't even try to keep him from doing this; it would be a waste of time.

She spotted her friends at the Gryffindor table and smiled.

"Hermione!" All three shouted and looked at her as she sat down.

"Where have you been? We have been so worried about you," Harry said. The other two nodded and Hermione smiled a warm smile at her friends.

"I was just down with the flue. Did I miss anything important in classes?"

The boys filled her in on what she had missed in her classes, but Ginny kept shooting her suspicious looks.

"Ginny do you want to come with me to my dorm? I forgot a book," Hermione asked and Ginny understood immediately and nodded. The girls got up and walked out of the Great Hall.

"So tell me Hermione, what has been really going on these past days?" Ginny asked and Hermione told her the whole story. At the end of it Ginny was smirking.

"You are one lucky lady. Not only have you got yourself one of the best looking wizards, but he is also absolutely obsessed with you and would do anything for you." Hermione rolled her eyes at Ginny's answer. The younger girl didn't understood how restricted Hermione felt, but she had to admit that she was a little bit lucky. The girls made their way to their first classes and chattered.

Theo and Blaise stared at Draco.

"Spill it Draco," Blaise said grinning cheekily. "What happened during the full moon?" He whispered the last words and both Theo and Blaise looked at him. Draco smirked.

"Nothing spectacular, but lets just stay that my mate wasn't allowed to leave the bed. Although I have to say that we didn't do anything. It sounds really cheesy and silly but the wolf just needed to be near her. To know her safe."

They talked for a little while longer and then made their way to their classes. They all had Potions together.

Hermione was chatting with Harry and Ron when Malfoy arrived. He gave her a look and a shudder went down her spine. His eyes went to her throat and his eyes narrowed. He had realised that she had charmed the marks. Well he didn't seriously think that she would walk around with those?

"'Mione Malfoy is staring at you," Ron said and glared at Malfoy.

"Oh really is he? Well let him stare. Just ignore him, I don't know what has gotten his knickers in a twist." Just then Snape arrived and everyone made their way into the classroom. The boys were a few steps in front of her and suddenly Draco was right behind her.

"Why did you charm your throat?" Draco purred into her ear and quickly bit down on her earlobe.

"Well maybe because I don't want to look like a chewing toy? You know that I am not one, right?" Hermione whispered and looked around to see if anyone was listening. But everyone was chatting themselves.

"Oh but you do taste delicious," Draco growled and left her. Another shudder went down her spine. There was a tingling sensation in the pit of her stomach and Hermione blushed.

"Hermione? Are you coming?" Ron asked and Hermione snapped out of her frozen state. Just focus on the class, Granger.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Potions went by quickly and soon Hermione was following Ron and Harry out of the classroom. She needed to talk to Ron. During the last class she had made a decision, but she didn't know how to tell him.

"Hey Ron, can we maybe talk?" The boys stopped and turned around. The others around them continued walking to their next classes. Harry looked at her as well and Hermione didn't know how to tell him that this was kind of personal. But Ron would probably tell him anyway.

"So you know how we decided to go to the Yule ball together?" Ron nodded and looked at her. He was smiling.

"Wait till you see the dress robes that mum got me! They are hideous. Harry and me thought about charming them, because they are that bad. But we didn't know any spells." Hermione rolled her eyes at this.

"Well you see, I can't go with you." Ron's mouth fell open and he stared at her.

"Why can't you go with me? We decided to go together weeks ago! Ill never be able to find someone to replace you in just two weeks!" Hermione rolled her eyes. The amount of sympathy she was feeling for Ron was getting less and less. She had dreaded his reaction because she had been afraid to hurt his feelings, but it now seemed that he only cared about a girl on his arm.

"I am sure you will find someone," Hermione said coolly. "Some Hufflepuff will probably love to accompany the great war heroin that you are." The moment the words left her mouth Hermione regretted them. The war and the fame and glory that came with it were a topic that the three friends normally didn't talk about. Hermione and Harry didn't enjoy the attention they were receiving for defeating Voldemort, but Ron enjoyed it. That wasn't a bad thing and both Harry and Hermione normally ignored his behaviour but it had led to some discussions. Hermione sighed. She needed to fix this.

"I didn't mean it. I really cannot go to the ball with you, but I really hope that you will find someone."

"But why can't you go with me?" Ron looked at her and she thought that he sounded a little hurt. "Am I not good enough for you?"

Hermione shook her head. "I just think it wouldn't be a appropriate to go with someone. I am the head girl and I will need to make sure that everything goes according to the plan. It wouldn't be fair to you, I will be busy the whole evening." The excuse sounded quite lame and Ron obviously thought the same thing, because he didn't let it drop.

"But Malfoy will have a date! Don't you think it is only fair if you both have one?" In this moment Draco stepped in and looked at Ron smirking.

"No I will not have a date. We are responsible for the Yule ball and we want to give it all of our attention." Ron fumed. Hermione was really grateful that Draco supported her. She didn't like him ears dropping, but she had to admit that it was relaxing to have him tell her lie.

"Oh I am sure you forced her to agree to this plan! Couldn't get a date, huh? Well who would go with a death eater anyway? Just because everybody hates you, it doesn't mean that Hermione cant have fun that evening!"

"RON! How dare you? Are you out of your mind? The war has ended! It is peace now and time to end with all those prejudice and hate. You cannot expect Draco to be nice to you if you treat him like scum under your shoes! He has changed and he tried his best to make up for the awful things he has done," Hermione screamed at her best friend. Draco was looking at the witch and couldn't help but to feel warm inside. She was defending him. She was defending him in front of her friends. He had never expected her to do such a thing, not after everything he had done to her. Desire was burning through his veins and he wanted to take Hermione, bite her and make her his forever.

"Oh so it is Draco now?" Ron spat at Hermione. He was furious and was staring at Hermione. "I cannot believe you are defending the enemy. Maybe I don't want to go to the ball with you. Not if you defend him." Harry grabbed his friend by the arm.

"Ron calm down. You are exaggerating. Hermione didn't betray you; she is actually speaking the truth. We need to move on." Harry looked his friend in the eye and tried to calm him down. Draco was staring at Harry Potter and he knew that his mouth hang wide open. He couldn't believe that Harry Potter of all people had just defended him. First Hermione and now Potter. Maybe he was dreaming?

Ron freed himself of Harry and walked away. Hermione sighed and leaned herself against Draco. She forgot all about Harry until he cleared his throat.

"Harry do you want to go the library and work on the transfiguration assignment?" Harry nodded and the two left. "See you later Draco."

 _the same evening_

Hermione was making herself a tea in her little kitchen when two strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her against a chest.

"Didn't know Potter was such a huge fan of me," Draco murmured against Hermione's hair.

"Oh he isn't, but Harry didn't want Ron to do or say anything he would regret later. Harry doesn't think very highly of you, Malfoy."

"Now we are back to Malfoy? I thought we were on a first name basis, Granger," Draco purred.

"Yes because you were helpful."

"Why didn't you just tell Weasley that we were going together?"

"Because that wouldn't have helped one bit. He would have started a fight and it would have gotten messy and I just don't need any more drama in my life right now."

"You don't have drama in your life." Hermione chose to ignore that and continued making her tea. "Okay you might have a bit of drama. So that means we will go to the ball together, right?"

"We will go together, yes," Hermione said and added. "As Head Boy and Girl." Draco stiffened and narrowed his eyes. She wasn't suggesting what he thought she was suggesting.

"You don't want people to know about us?"

"I don't want drama and gossip in my life and going to the Yule ball as a couple will result in both."

"But we are together, we will be together for the rest of our life, when do you want to tell people?"

"Not right now." Hermione grabbed her tea, turned around and walked to her room. She left one baffled Malfoy behind. He stared after his witch and tied to make sense of what he had just heard. Why didn't she want to go with him? He thought that the two of them had grown closer over the last weeks.

 _the next morning_

Hermione hurried down the stairs. She had overslept. She never did this, but this morning it had happened. She grabbed her bag from the couch and hurried out of their common room. The fight with Ron had really troubled her. She had been awake half of the night, because she couldn't help but feel bad for ditching Ron. Malfoy had also made it worse. She kind of wanted to go with him to the ball, but she couldn't ditch Ron and go with Malfoy instead. That was just rude and Ron would never forgive her then. As she hurried into the Great Hall people stared at her. Did she have something on her robe?

Hermione sat down next to Ginny and grabbed some food.

"How mad is Ron?" Hermione asked and looked up from her food.

"He is not too mad, but he is quite hurt. He actually believes that you think that he is not good enough for you. I think you should tell Ron and Harry about Draco." Hermione nodded. She knew that Ginny was right and she had thought about it for a while now. She just didn't know how to do it and she feared the reaction of the two. Draco was bugging her so much about making their relationship public lately. She didn't even know if they could call it a relationship. But for Hermione it didn't make sense to simply tell the boys that she was with Draco now. She would need to tell them about Draco being a werewolf, but she could only do that if Draco agreed.

"I'll need to talk with him. It's not my secret, so he had to decide whether I could tell the boys or not. Hurting Ron was never my intention, but I couldn't have gone with him. Draco would have caused a scene." Ginny just stared at her and Hermione continued talking.

"See I did some reading. Draco has bitten me, but he hasn't actually marked me as his mate yet. Because for that we have to.. uhm.. have intercourse," Hermione said and blushed furiously. "So until he claims me, he wont be in total control. The smallest things could trigger his wolf to rise to the surface and the last thing we need is a werewolf making a scene during the Yule ball." Ginny was just staring at her and Hermione grew angry. "Do I have something on my robes? Why is everyone staring at me?"

"Well because your throat looks quite scandalous today. If people were suspicious about you being in a relationship, they will be sure now." Hermione turned scarlet red, grabbed her wand and cast the charm. She didn't need to though, it seemed like everyone had seen the love bites anyway.

"Great, just great," Hermione mumbled and buried her head in her hands. She had been in such a hurry this morning that it had slipped her mind to cast the spell. She turned around and searched for Draco. He was sitting at the Slytherin table looking smug and proud. He would never let this go. Everyone knew that she wasn't free anymore and soon everyone would know that she was his. Hermione grunted and turned around again. Ginny was laughing and smirked as she caught Hermione's shocked expression. This stupid wolf and his awful habit of chewing on her.

 _after classes_

Theo, Blaise and Draco were sitting in front of the fireplace when Hermione walked into the room. She put her bag on the table and walked over to the couch. She sat down next to Draco. Blaise and Draco were talking about Quidditch and Theo seemed to be bored. Hermione started a conversation about their latest Potions assignment with him and soon the two of them were wrapped up in a heavy discussion. Theo was one of the smarter boys in their year and Hermione enjoyed their conversation.

Draco didn't like Hermione being so engaged in a conversation with another male. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were shining bright. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her a little closer to him. She looked at him somewhat angry. "Your friends are here." Draco just raised his eyebrows. "So what? They know."

"They know?" Draco nodded and Hermione stood up.

"I have to lie to my friends and make a mystery of everything and you just tell your friends?" Hermione was furious, some logical part of her brain told her, that the boys were his best friends and that her best friends had been nasty for him for years, but Hermione didn't care. The hurt of Ron's anger towards her and the embarrassment from the Great Hall this morning were still fresh in her mind.

"Well, you never asked me. You told me you wanted us to be a secret." Hermione just stared at him.

"Yes, I wanted that. But just because I couldn't tell the boys that you are a werewolf. And they would never understand our relationship if I didn't tell them about me being your mate." Draco stood up as well. He was a head taller than Hermione and towered above her. She had to look up at him and didn't like it one bit.

"Don't act like our attraction is only because of the stupid werewolf business. I see you looking at my body and I know that we have pleasant discussions as well! Don't blame your feelings and desire on something else. It isn't fair to me and yourself." He sat down again and continued his conversation with Blaise. Hermione was left standing, looking like an idiot. She couldn't help but feel like a small child who had just been told that they did something wrong. She shot one last glare at Draco, grabbed her bag and disappeared to her room for the rest of the day.

Draco sighed. He hadn't wanted to hurt her, but her behaviour had been ridiculous. His mates were looking at him worriedly and he cringed. When had he become such a love fool? This morning when he had seen her walk into the Great Hall, he and his wolf had both been pleasantly surprised. He had never desired her more than that moment, when she had shown everyone that she belonged to him. But of course, she hadn't meant to do it. As soon as the female weasel had told her that the marks were visible, she had covered them again. His wolf had almost sprung to the surface that moment, but Draco had controlled himself. Granger had been embarrassed, that everyone had seen the marks. She had been embarrassed about their relationship. Draco had gripped the table really hard and his claws had been visible. Luckily no one had seen.

And now just seconds ago she had admitted that she would only make their relationship publicly if she could tell that he was a werewolf. Otherwise no one would believe it. He growled. People would probably thing that he had cursed her as soon as they found out.

Blaise laid a hand on his shoulder. "She will come around mate, I am sure." Theo nodded but Draco wasn't so sure.

"This is Granger we are talking about. One of the most stubborn people alive. She won't come around until I point a dagger at her throat. And even then she will probably choose death over me."

"I don't think so Draco. She likes you, but she hasn't admitted it to herself yet and that makes things difficult." Theo said and looked at Draco sadly. Theo had always been the most sensible out of the three.

"Well you could always make her jealous," Blaise said suddenly. "We can ask Pansy, I am sure she will help you and you will be sure that she doesn't want anything from you." Theo shook his head. This didn't sound like a good idea. "Draco, I am not sure about this. You could drive her away for good if you do this. Just wait a little bit."

"No I think Hermione has to realize that there are other witches just as pretty as her and that I won't be waiting my whole life for her," Draco said and knew that it was a lie. He made eye contact with Theo and his friend seemed to look right through him.

 _the next day_

Hermione was walking to her dorm from her last class and in her head she was still thinking about the fight that she had had with Draco. She felt bad for the things she had said and deep down she knew that they weren't the truth either. There was something between her and Draco and it wasn't only the werewolf attraction. She actually liked to see him shirtless and she enjoyed his attention. They had also done some of their homework together and Hermione had been surprised how Smart Draco really was. No she hadn't been fair yesterday and to be honest Draco didn't deserve that. He had always been understanding and had not pressured her at all, if he could avoid it. Now that Hermione thought about it, she felt like a douche. Why couldn't she be honest with herself at least? Because it was hard to admit that she was in love with her former enemy. Hermione stopped. But she was in love with him and she would tell Harry and Ron regardless of Draco's werewolf condition. She hurried and almost ran the last way to her dormitory. She really wanted to talk to Draco, to apologize to him. Maybe they could even make up? Hermione licked her lips.

She came into the room and stopped. Noises were coming from the couch and Hermione felt as if a bucket of ice water had been dropped over her head. It wasn't Blaise or Theo on the couch no it was Draco. And he was making out with Pansy.

Who did he think he was? Just because they had had a fight yesterday he felt as if he could go and screw a girl the next day? If this was the kind of relationship he had had in mind then Hermione was glad that she had been so mean to him yesterday. She growled and drew her wand. The two lovebirds had not realised that she had come into the room yet. She thought of the nastiest spell and cast it on them. With a cry the two drew apart. Furuncles were spreading on both of their faces and Pansy cried out in hurt. Draco turned around and saw Hermione standing in the doorway glaring at them. She looked like she was about to kill and Draco couldn't help but realise that this had been a big mistake. He had never wanted to hurt her. Hermione shot him one last icy glare and turned around. "I don't ever want you to talk to me again."


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for all your lovely reviews! I smiled so much when I read them and I hope you enjoy this chapter. xx

Chapter 8

Draco was suffering. Blaise had never seen his best friend in such a bad state. He seemed colourless and his usual funny self had vanished. Vanished because of Granger. Blaise had only gotten a few words out of Draco before he had barricaded himself in his room. Granger had seen him and Pansy and she had reacted badly. Blaise couldn't help but feel the tremendous guilt crushing him. Why had he told Draco that it would be a good idea to make Hermione jealous? He knew her. He knew that she would never let herself be treated like that and that she would probably be plotting Draco's death this instant. But Draco didn't care. He suffered and enjoyed it. He let himself feel the guilt, the rage and the sadness. Theo and him had decided to get him out of his room. It had been two weeks since the incident, but Draco didn't seem to care. He didn't care about anything anymore.

"Draco," Blaise said and knocked on the door. A low growl answered from the other side of the door and Blaise decided that it had been enough. He opened the door and went into Draco's room. It was worse than he had thought.

The curtains were closed and the whole room was dark. Draco was on the bed and looked like he hadn't eaten in weeks. Which was probably true. Blaise knew that a werewolf could survive with a minimal amount of food, but seeing this was shocking. He went to the curtains and drew them back. Sunlight flooded the room and Draco flinched.

"Get up," Blaise commanded. Another low growl was the only answer he got. "Draco, get up right now. Dying in this room won't bring her back. You need to fight, not sulk." He knew his words were harsh, but he intended to get a rise out of Draco. To make him see that this might be the easy way, but it definitely wasn't the right choice. But the only answer he got was Draco rolling onto his other side to avoid the sun from touching his face. Blaise sighed. He had the feeling that he needed to try something else.

"Others are starting to get interested. You aren't there to protect and she looks beautiful these days," Blaise knew that he needed to find that rage in Draco. "I heard some Slytherins talking about who would get her to his bed first." Blaise had barely finished his last sentence when Draco was upon him. He pushed him against the nearest wall and his claws were on the side of Blaise throat. Blaise gulped, he had wanted to get a reaction from the blond man in front of him, but now he feared to have triggered something more life threatening.

A scream was coming from the door and suddenly Hermione was shouting at him.

"What are you doing Draco, have you lost your mind?" She was staring at him and he was staring right back at her. He held eye contact and loosened his grip on Blaise. Seeing his chance, he escaped Draco and leaped for the door.

"Don't go near her," Draco growled. Blaise froze, he hadn't meant to go near Hermione, he had just wanted to reach the door, but Hermione stood in front of the door. He slowly turned around and faced the werewolf. He was ready to get his throat ripped out until Hermione shouted at Draco.

"Stop this nonsense right now. I don't know what has gotten into you and I don't care, but leave your friend alone. He is your friend and you are being an asshole right now," Hermione said, turned on her heels and left as quickly as she had appeared.

Blaise turned to look at his friend and saw that he had relaxed. He was studying Blaise and it seemed that he was truly seeing him for the first time in two weeks.

"What have I done?" It was barely a whisper but it sent shudders down his spine.

"You have messed up, greatly. There is no doubt about that, but there is nothing that can't be fixed. And as I was the one who had the glorious idea to begin with it seems only fair that I also help you to clean this mess up." Draco stared at him with hollowed eyes. He knew that his best friend wasn't only suffering because of the hurt he had inflicted Granger, but that his wolf needed her. Physically.

"Let's get you some food, see where Theo is and then we can make a plan," Blaise said and placed his hand on Draco's shoulder. Blaise could almost see some of the light returning to Draco's eyes.

 _a few hours later_

"I have a problem. I need her. I cannot be parted from her for too long. Those two weeks weakened me immensely and I am still not back to normal. I need body contact and she will not have a choice once the next full moon comes. That is only two weeks from now. She will never forgive me in two weeks and will probably hate me even more if I force her to spend the full moon with me. Or the wolf does. But it doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that it will make things worse," Draco said and sighed.

"I think if you would actually have the guts to talk to her a lot of things would already be better. Instead you chose to be in your room and let her get even madder. Not you wisest decision," Blaise said and looked at his friend. Theo nodded and seemed to think about the right thing to say.

"You should think about what you want to tell her. You might be able to explain this mess and make sure that she understands, but it would be even better if you would gain her trust," Theo said. Draco grimaced.

"That might be harder than it seems. Hermione doesn't trust easily and I shattered every bit of trust that might have had developed between us."

"You shouldn't take another woman as well and you should tell her that you wont either." At this Draco gritted his teeth and snarled.

"I would never in a million years be with another woman. I merely touched Pansy and it made me sick. I couldn't have stayed close to her for another second, it was too much to bare."

The other two boys raised their eyebrows at him and smirked. Oh their friend was smitten with Granger. Now they just needed Hermione to see it as well.

 _the same time in Hermione's room_

"I don't know what to do Ginny! He looked horrible, but after everything that has happened, I shouldn't care! I should let him rot in hell for what he did to me. The pain he caused me, even though he probably doesn't even know it. I could never tell him anyway," Hermione mumbled.

"Tell him what?" asked Ginny and looked intrigued.

"Before the whole disaster happened, I had wanted to tell him how I felt about him. We had had a fight the day before and he had said that I wasn't admitting what I truly felt for him and that I was only enjoying the physical aspects of our relationship. Which was actually true. I had grown quite fond of Draco and I was going to tell him that I was in love with him, before he screwed it up." Ginny stared at her friend. She had never imagined her to fall for Draco so quickly. She had of course seen the chemistry between the two, everyone had seen it from year 4 on, but she had thought that Hermione would be a lot more stubborn. The werewolf part must have helped Draco's cause. Because when it was the full moon, Hermione had had no other choice than to be with him. That might have actually made her realise that this boy wasn't all bad.

"Have you thought about talking with him? You have been avoiding him for two weeks now; don't you think that he maybe deserves to explain? To try and come up with an excuse?" Ginny said and smirked at Hermione. She knew that she missed Draco. Even though Hermione would never admit it, Ginny could just see in her face that she was not as angry with the boy as she had been a couple of weeks ago.

"I don't know. I have seen him this morning actually." Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"Not like you think. There was shouting coming from Draco's room and I was a little worried. So I went up there and arrived just in time. He was about to harm Blaise. Not that the git might not have deserved it, but I still shouted at Draco. But I left right afterwards, so we didn't talk." Hermione was staring at her hands. She felt guilty that she hadn't given Draco a chance to explain, but on the other hand it was pretty obvious right? But wait. Hermione froze. She couldn't believe that she hadn't thought of this sooner.

"What is it Hermione?"

"Ginny. I think Draco hasn't been making out with Pansy," Hermione mumbled.

"What? But I thought you saw them? That they had been on the couch and right at it?"

"Yes, but I have actually read some books on werewolves and they cannot be unfaithful. Why didn't I think of this sooner? But this makes even less sense? The action on the couch seemed quite obvious. Why would he do that?"

"I think it is time that you talk with him, Hermione." Ginny stood up, embraced Hermione and left her alone to her thoughts.

 _the same night_

Hermione stared into the mirror and touched the mark that was still visible on her throat. She wondered if it would ever fade. Probably not if Draco would have any say in it. Hermione shuddered. Admitting to miss Draco was impossible. He had hurt her and he had made a big mistake. She wasn't the type of girl to forgive easily. She sighed. That didn't mean that she couldn't miss the idiot. And stupidly she did. Hermione grabbed her stuff, walked out of the bathroom and ran into Malfoy. She froze. They hadn't spoken since the incident and this morning had been the first time in two weeks that they had seen each other. She looked into his eyes only to find him staring at her. Hermione opened her mouth but no words escaped. She didn't know what to say. The last two weeks she had come up with conversation after conversation, but now that they stood in front of each other her mind was blank. After a few minutes Draco seemed to snap out of it. His hand reached for her face as if he wanted to touch her cheek but inches from actually touching her, he stopped. As if he wasn't sure if he was allowed to touch her. Hermione had to keep herself from leaning towards him. She breathed deeply and then walked right past him. Yes, she needed to talk with him but now was not the right time. _Coward._ Maybe tomorrow. Hermione would not admit it to Draco, but held power over her heart. And she didn't trust it to make the right decisions right now. She had not realised that Hermione had held her breath until she reached her room and sat down on her bed.

Draco was still frozen. Even after he had heard Granger's door fall shut. His wolf was telling him to run after that woman and grab her and never let her go, but he knew that wouldn't be wise. It had been two weeks and Draco could still see the hurt in Granger's eyes. The hurt and the fury. She was not ready to forgive him. He had wanted to apologise, but the wolf had made it difficult for Draco to stay focused. He had wanted to touch her so badly. To feel her soft skin under his fingers, to put his lips on her throat, on his mark. But he would have to wait, he needed to be patient. Like a wolf on a hunt.

 _a few hours later_

"Miss Granger! You need to wake up and come with me." Someone was softly shaking her Hermione. She blinked against the bright light and saw Dobby standing in front of her.

"What is going on Dobby?"

"Please miss, grab something and then come with me to the headmistress! We need to get mister Malfoy as well. Dobby isn't allowed to tell you, but the headmistress will explain." Dobby looked at her with his big eyes and Hermione sighed. It was the middle of the night and the headmistress wouldn't summon them if it weren't very important.

Hermione got out of bed, but Dobby had already disappeared, probably to get Malfoy. Worry crept into Hermione's mind. She hoped that nothing bad had happened. Grabbing her dressing gown she went down the stairs.

Draco and Dobby were already waiting for her and as soon as Draco saw her he made a step forward, as if he wanted to embrace her. But remembering that they weren't on the best of terms, he stopped and only looked at her worriedly. The two followed Dobby as he led them to McGonagall's office. The headmistress was sitting at the table when they walked inside.

"Good. Dobby found the two of you, now we only need to wait for Mister Potter and Mister Weasley." Just as she had said this the two boys walked inside. They stopped when they saw Hermione being accompanied by Malfoy.

"What is going on? What is _he_ doing here?" Ron asked and pointed at Malfoy. The atmosphere was tense and McGonagall was looking from one person to another.

"There has been an outbreak. Several death eaters have fled from Azkaban and the three of you are in severe danger, I am afraid." She looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"We have decided to put you into safe houses. Hogwarts is a safe place, but we cannot risk you being found and also cannot risk the lives of other students. We will each place you in a different house and aurors and other ministry forces will protect you."

The golden trio just stared at McGonagall. Hermione felt like she was in one of her nightmares and Ron and Harry looked as if they wanted this to be a joke.

"The minister has guaranteed me, that the death eaters will be found soon and everything will be back to normal, I promise."

Ron was the first one to find his voice again and of course his question was about Malfoy.

"What is he doing here then?" Hermione and Draco exchanged a glance, because they were pretty sure about the reason of him being here. The professor looked at Draco as well and sighed. The sigh seemed to be an apology for what would come.

"Mister Malfoy is here because of Miss Granger."

"What do you mean he is here because of Hermione? She is none of his concern?" Ron practically shouted at the professor, but while his friend was furious, Harry just looked knowingly.

"I am her mate," Draco said before McGonagall could say anything else.

"Her mate? Are you insane? What are you talking about? I will kill you!"

"Mister Weasley! Calm down this instant! I am sure Mister Malfoy explain all you need to know." Draco sighed and exchanged another look with Hermione. She gave him an encouraging nod.

"I am a werewolf and Hermione is my mate. That means we are destined for each other. It also means that certain things can't be avoided. We cannot separate for long and Hermione is as important to me as my own life." Hermione gulped. She had never heard Draco talk this way about her and she felt a blush creeping up her face. Draco shot her a knowing smirk.

"That doesn't explain why he is here!"

"Ron you idiot! It means that wherever I have to go, he has to go to. So when McGonagall is sending me to a safe house, he has to go as well." Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron and turned towards the professor again. She didn't want to see the reaction of the boys. Hermione had somewhat accepted that she was bound to Malfoy and that he was a werewolf, but she just knew that her friends would need a while, especially Ron.

"You need to leave as soon as possible. Your things will be sent to your safe houses and you will find everything you need there." The professor looked at the students in front of her. "Yes, also your material for classes, Miss Granger." Hermione turned pink.

"Mister Potter, would you please step forward, Dobby will bring you to your house." Hermione looked at her best friend with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe that they had to part again. She hugged Harry good-bye and squeezed him. Draco growled behind her, but she just ignored him, this was her best friend. Harry disappeared with Dobby and Ron was next to leave when Dobby came back. Again she gave him a hug, before Dobby disappeared with him as well.

"Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy. There is one more thing. You will be staying with your parents, Mister Malfoy." Draco stared at the professor.

"You are mad. Two werewolves and their mates in one house? Are you out of your mind?" The professor just stared at him and Dobby appeared, to take them away. They said good-bye to the professor, who wished them good luck, each grabbed one of Dobby's tiny hands and Draco braced himself for what lay before him. They apparated and arrived in a cozy living room. As soon as they landed Draco pulled Hermione behind his back and snarled at two figures standing at the other end of the room. Another snarl answered.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

„Hermione, don't move."

Malfoy was staring at his parents. His father's eyes were yellow and Draco had a feeling that his own eyes had the same colour. He tried to come up with a plan to get Hermione to safety, but his brain didn't seem to work. The only thing that was going through his mind was to protect Hermione. Protect, protect, protect. That was all that he could think off.

Suddenly his mother stepped forward. His father let out a cry, but his mother didn't hesitate.

„Come here my dear." She reached for Hermione and he couldn't help but growl at his mother. „Let these two idiots be. Maybe they will come to their senses in a bit and if not, then they can kill themselves while we have a cup of tea."

Hermione took Narcissa's hand and the two women left the room. Draco waited until they had left and then he looked at his father. He held his hands in front of him and showed his empty hands to his father.

„I am no threat. McGonagall sent us and we had no choice, but to come here."

„I know Draco." His father looked at him. „I think I am in control now, I am sorry son, but it was just a little bit of a surprise when you two arrived. Your professor had warned us, but I didn't think you would be arrive here this fast."

The two looked at each other and they both started to relax. Draco then started to look around and realized that they weren't at the manor.

„Were are we? Why aren't we at the manor?" He looked at his father and he sighed.

„The manor is not safe. The others would be able to just waltz in there and no wards can keep them out of the manor, thanks to you know who. When we started using the manor as a head quarter, we had everyone drop some blood on the floor, so that the manor recognized them as inhabitants, but now that is of course a too great risk. We are at a little cottage in Scotland, your mother and I stayed here when you weren't born yet."

„So what are we supposed to do here? Just hide?" Draco looked at his father and you could here the frustration in his voice.

„Well, I think your professor will arrange your schoolwork to be sent here, so you and Miss Granger will be able to continue your studies and yes, apart from that, we are supposed to hide. As frustrating as it is, we need to trust the ministry to catch the escaped death eaters and then we can return to our normal lives."

„Bloody fantastic. Just what I wanted."

„Well, this is a good opportunity for you to get closer to Miss Granger, after all you'll be sharing a bedroom." Draco snorted and his father looked at him, puzzled.

„She won't be sleeping in a bed with me and I don't think she is interested in getting to know me better, but oh well, lets see." Draco went and walked to the kitchen were his mother was having tea with Hermione. His mother having tea with Hermione, this was just too bizarre.

 _Meanwhile in the kitchen_

Hermione looked around the little kitchen while Narcissa poured them both a tea. The two women sat down at the table and Hermione felt very uncomfortable. She didn't want to stare at the other woman, so he just looked at her finger nails. Oh god, she really needed to clean them.

„This little cottage was my sanctuary when the dark lord stayed at the manor." Hermione looked up. Narcissa's hands were shaking. She looked down on her hands and Hermione reached for her. She didn't like her, but she still felt sorry for her.

Narcissa looked up and Hermione could see that she was scared.

„I am sure we will be fine." Hermione assured her. „The ministry isn't as incompetent as they were, so they will catch them soon. And you still have two werewolves to protect you, that must count for something right?" Hermione laughed and Narcissa joined her.

„They sure as hell are super protective, I am sure you are right. It is just a little much. I thought these days are over and know I am back in hiding."

Hermione looked at the other women sympathetically and squeezed her hands.

„We're going to be alright, I promise you."

That was the moment when Draco and his father came into the kitchen. Hermione let go of Narcissa's hands and the women went to her mate. He took her into his arms and mumbled assuring words into her ear.

Draco looked at Hermione, eyebrows raised, but she just shook her head.

„I think we should go back to bed and try to get some more sleep." Lucius Malfoy led his wife out of the kitchen.

„Yes, sleep sounds like a really good idea. Could you show me my bedroom Draco?"

Hermione yawned and looked at Draco. The latter one cringed.

„About that.."

„Yes?"

„Well.." Draco looked at his mate and tried to come up with words that wouldn't sent his mate running for the door. „There is only one more bedroom, so we kind of need to share a bed."

Hermione looked at him and counted to ten. She then let out a sigh and made a step forward.

„Alright then, where is the bedroom? I really want to get some sleep right now."

Draco looked at his mate and couldn't believe his luck. She hadn't tried to hex his balls off. He thought they were still fighting?

„Right this way." Malfoy left the kitchen and went to the room next to it. It was a cozy little room with a big bed in the middle of it. Malfoy stood in front it for a second, clearly still not sure that Hermione wouldn't harm him. But she was clearly only thinking of sleep right now. She didn't even hesitate, but just got into bed. Draco looked at her and then followed her lead. He was after all pretty tired himself. Only a second later and the two of them had dozed off.

 _The next morning_

Hermione woke up and went to the washroom. While she washed her hands she started to think about everything that had happened. She was still angry with Draco. That hadn't changed. Just because they were forced to live together now, didn't mean she would forgive him everything he had done. The very least she deserved was an apology.

She went back to bed. She turned around so she was facing away from Draco and was just about to fall asleep again, when Draco's arm snaked around her waist and pulled her against his chest.

„Draco." No reaction. „Draco." Hermione spoke a little louder this time, but still no reaction from him. He must still be asleep. She didn't have the heart to wake him up and to be honest, she was still to tired to fight with him, so Hermione decided to just accept it for now and deal with him in the morning.

Right before she fell asleep, she could feel Draco pulling her even closer. A smile appeared on her lips and she could feel a tingly sensation in her stomach. She could get used to it.

Draco was awake. He hadn't answered Hermione, because he had thought that she wouldn't want to wake him up and rightly so. He pulled Hermione closer and inhaled her scent. Her hair smelled divine and he could just lay like this forever. She fit perfectly in his arms and her smell was like a drug.

He couldn't fall asleep now. Being this close to her was not putting him to sleep, quite the contrary to be honest. He started to put his hand beneath her little shirt and lay it on her stomach.

He needed to come up with an explanation and a good excuse or Hermione might never forgive him.

„Draco? You are awake right?" Hermione wiggled out of his hold and turned around. Draco looked at her and then pulled her close.

„No Draco, we need to talk, not cuddle." Draco could hear the smile in her voice, but he still released her.

„Hermione, I dont know where to start.." Draco looked at her and Hermione could see that he was genuinely scared.

„I am so sorry for what happened. It was a stupid idea to begin with.. I wanted to make you jealous and" Draco stopped because Hermione was laughing.

„Thats the reason why you hooked up with Pansy?" Hermione asked while she kept on laughing.

„Uhm yes.." Draco stared at Hermione. He had thought of a lot of reactions, but this hadn't been one of them.

„Men! As if something like this would ever work!"

„Well I am sorry.." Draco looked at Hermione and she stopped laughing.

„Just don't repeat that. I mean not that it was super successful, but just dont." They exchanged a long look and then Draco pulled Hermione close. She snuggled to his chest and he put his hand beneath her shirt. They just lay there and Draco drew circles on her back when suddenly he went to a spot and Hermione squirmed.

„Are you ticklish?"

Hermione mumbled something that sounded like a no, but Draco went back to the same spot and Hermione squirmed again. Draco smirked, oh this was going to be fun.

He pulled Hermione on top of him, so that she was laying on him. He now had better access to her back and started to draw the same circles. He regularly touched the spot where it tickled her and Hermione always squirmed. Every time she did, she moved her hips and that motion had a certain effect on Draco. Their breathing grew more and more heavy and Draco's fingers drew a pattern. His fingers also started to venture more and more.

Suddenly he touched the side of her breast. Both of them halted. Neither said anything, the only thing that could be heard was their heavy breathing.

His fingertips started to move again and Hermione squirmed.

Hermione was feeling like her body was on fire. Draco's fingertips were like little ants walking over her skin. His touch was featherlight and she felt him everywhere. She couldn't control her body when he tickled her and her hips would move.

She felt so sensitive and she was quite enjoying this. Nobody liked being tickled, but this was more caressing then tickling. As soon as he had touched her breast she had stiffened, but he wasn't turning it into foreplay, or at least it didn't feel like it was to Hermione. He kept on touching her, but she felt as if he only wanted to touch her and enjoy their bodies reacting.

She felt so good. She didn't want this to end.

Their hips were moving faster and faster, Draco had started to match her rhythm and Hermione imagined that this must be pretty close to sex, well without the actual joining.

Suddenly they both stop. Hermione completely relaxed and she just lay there on top of Draco. He drew lazy circles on her back. If Hermione could have, she would have never wanted this moment to end.


End file.
